Last Dance
by bluefairy17
Summary: It was Yi Jung's birthday and his F4 friends planned a surprise for him- he'll dance with different women, blindfolded. During the dance, one girl left a mark on him as she said, "Goodbye Yi Jung Sunbae. Happy birthday." Will he know her true identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original characters, plot, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**---------**

*a/n: Jan Di and Ga Eul are equally rich as the others in Shinhwa High. Jan Di and Jun Pyo are together and the problems between Jan Di and Jun Pyo's mother don't exist.

**Chapter 1: Dancing with the Mysterious Girl**

"Happy birthday!" Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin greeted their friend as Yi Jung arrived at the F4 lounge.

"Wow. Thanks." Yi Jung replied. "I don't know you guys can pop party poppers."

"We're human beings too." Woo Bin answered. "Anyways, we've got something for you."

"What's that?" the birthday boy questioned.

"It's for you to find out and for us to know." Jun Pyo replied. "Go get him!"

Three men in black suits arrived. Two of them held onto Yi Jung's arms while the other one tied a blindfold over his eyes. After that, they lifted him from the ground and dragged him to the school auditorium.

"Yah! Put me down!" Yi Jung ordered the men in black. Slowly, they put him down the carpeted floor of the auditorium. He was about to untie his blindfold when Yi Jung heard Ji Hoo's voice saying, "Don't ever try that Yi Jung."

"What is this all about?" the birthday boy demanded from his friends.

"Don't shout, lover boy." Woo Bin told him. "There is a queue of girls in front of you right now, waiting to be danced by the infamous Casanova. You don't want to scare them off, do you?"

"It's our treat for all the girls who like you. You're blindfolded so that you won't get to know them. Besides, I don't think you'd want to dance with an ugly girl, right?" Jun Pyo whispered the last sentence.

"Stop this crap! You guys…" Yi Jung was cut mid- sentence when he heard Woo Bin's voice.

"Let's start this! You have one minute to dance with him so make the most out of it! But please, no kiss on the lips." Woo Bin announced. "Yi Jung, don't dare untie that blindfold. My men are watching." Prince Song whispered.

At that, the F4 left the auditorium and a slow song began to play. A girl arrived in front of Yi Jung, who placed her hands over his shoulders. Being the gentleman that he is, Yi Jung places his arms on the girl's waist and they started to sway with the music. "Oppa, happy birthday." The girl greeted her. He uttered a soft, "Thank you."

For what seemed like forever, Yi Jung danced with different women, whose identities are unknown to him. Every time they'd greet him, Yi Jung would just say "Thank you." From time to time, he'd answer their question with a word or two, not bothering to elaborate on it. he was starting to get bored and pissed off when the next girl arrived and slowly placed her hands over his broad shoulders. At that moment, something inside him began to beat fast- it was his heart.

'The heck. Why am I feeling this way?' Yi Jung thought to himself. Slowly and involuntarily, he wrapped his arms around her small waist, his hands meeting at her back, making it a close interaction between the two of them. He smelled her hair- it was strawberry and her perfume as well. He recognized her scent. It was a Victoria's Secret perfume- Love Spell. At the same time, Yi Jung felt her soft curls touch his hands at her back. Indeed, he was enchanted by this mysterious girl. Out of curiosity, Yi Jung asked, "May I know your name? I want to hear your voice."

The girl was about to answer his question when they heard a distant girl's voice saying, "Yah! Your time's up! It's my turn."

The girl simply uttered to Yi Jung, "Goodbye Yi Jung Sunbae. Happy birthday." At that, the girl removed her hands from his shoulders and unlocked his hands at her back. Slowly, she turned away, leaving the blindfolded Yi Jung with a mixture of shock, awe and enchantment on his face.

--------------------

*a/n: So? How was it? This story popped into my head as I was walking around my school campus. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are very much appreciated. :D

Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Do You Believe in Destiny. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**-----**

**Chapter 2: Unveiling the Mysterious Girl**

When the mysterious girl left Yi Jung, he quickly removed his blindfold to see the face of the young lasso he has just danced with. Much to his dismay, the girl standing in front of him is not the the girl with the soft curls but rather, a girl with a ponytailed long straight hair.

"Oppa?" the girl sanding in front of him called Yi Jung as a smile spread across her face.

"Sorry." Yi Jung said to her as he patted her shoulder and scampered out of the auditorium, leaving the other girls disappointed.

Once he got out of the auditorium, Yi Jung looked at his sides and back but no girl with soft curl can be found in the vicinity. He ran farther, hoping to see her but still, he found no one. Giving up, Yi Jung slowly walked towards the F4 lounge.

c,")

"Where are you from? I've been looking for you since I arrived here and you're nowhere to be found!" Geum Jan Di shouted at her best friend as she met her for World Literature classes.

"I just went somewhere." Chu Ga Eul responded as she settled herself beside Jan Di.

"Don't tell me you joined that ridiculous surprise the F4 planned for that Casanova!"

"Jan Di- ah." Ga Eul softly said her friend's name.

"You did?! Gaah! Ga Eul! Are you completely out of your mind? I already warned you about him since our first year at Shinhwa. We're already juniors now and you still have that major crush on him? Ga Eul, wake up!"

"Jan Di- ah!" Ga Eul can't control herself anymore. "You don't have to lecture me about liking Yi Jung Sunbae. I know from the start that I don't have any chance with him. But what can I do? Forgetting him is just too hard for me. Fortunately, he doesn't know my feelings towards him. At least, I'm not that awkward when I'm with him. And for joining the queue of girls, he didn't know I was there, okay? He's blindfolded and I'm sure that he won't remember anything about the girls he danced with. There are just too many who joined." Ga Eul explained.

"Make sure that he won't have any idea that you joined. He might tease you when he finds out. Anyway, we're going to meet them for lunch. Jun Pyo asked me to bring you with me to have lunch and celebrate Yi Jung Sunbae's birthday."' Jan Di said.

"Araso. He'll never know I joined that dance." Ga Eul promised.

c,") *at lunch*

"Yah Yi Jung! Why did you leave those girls?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jung remained silent, still thinking of that mysterious girl. 'The heck. Why isn't she leaving my mind? I didn't even see her face and I'm acting like this? Damn Yi Jung. What's happening to you?'

"Earth to Yi Jung!" Woo Bin sang along. "What's running inside the mind of the birthday boy, eh?"

"Come on. Tell it." Jun Pyo encouraged.

"There's this one girl…" Yi Jung started but then, he was not able to continue because the door snapped open and Jan Di and Ga Eul entered the F4 lounge.

"Happy birthday Yi Jung Sunbae!" Jan Di shouted.

Ga Eul slowly followed Jan Di inside the lounge. Any trace of girl Yi Jung danced with a while ago was gone. Her hair was in a tight bun, hiding her soft curls. She sprayed a new perfume, Endless Love, to cover the perfume she used a while ago. Ga Eul was holding a paper bag.

"Jan Di! Ga Eul!" Jun Pyo called them. "Why did you arrive just now? I'm hungry!"

"Our class has just ended, pabo." Jan Di told her boyfriend.

"Stop that you two." Woo Bin said. "Let's eat."

The six people headed towards the cafeteria where balloons floated and banners hang, saying, "Happy birthday Yi Jung!"

Each settled on a chair around the rectangular table. Jun Pyo and Yi Jung occupied the end chairs while Jan Di sat on the seat on the right of Jun Pyo. Ga Eul settled herself beside her best friend, making her sit at the left of Yi Jung. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin occupied the chairs opposite the two girls.

They had their lunch, a 5- course meal for about an hour. Afterwards came Yi Jung's birthday cake which is shaped like a vase. Before Yi Jung blew the candles, the F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul, as well as the other students of Shinhwa sang him a birthday song first. Upon the end of the song, Ji Hoo said, "Make your wish first before you blow the candles."

Yi Jung closed his eyes and in his head, he wished, 'I want to meet that mysterious girl a while ago.' Afterwards, he blew the candles in front of him.

"Can I get my presents?" Yi Jung asked as he opened his eyes.

"You already had it." Woo Bin said. "The dance, remember?"

"This lunch is my treat." Jun Pyo announced.

"I helped with the decorations." Ji Hoo stated.

"I didn't get you anything since you already seem to have everything." Jan Di said.

Yi Jung turned to the girl sitting on his left. "I expect that paper bag is my gift, Ga Eul- yang."

Ga Eul turned to face him and handed the paper bag. "It's nothing, actually."

Yi Jung put his hand inside the paper bag and grabbed the cloth he felt inside. When he brought it out to the open, his mouth formed to a small grin. "Hand warmers, eh? Thank you Ga Eul- yang."

"You made it yourself?" Woo Bin asked.

Ga Eul just nodded to answer his question.

"I want one too." Woo Bin declared.

"Me too." Ji Hoo said.

Ga Eul smiled at them to say that she'd make them too when Yi Jung said, "Don't make them one Ga Eul- yang. You'll only make hand warmers for me, okay?"

"Selfish." Woo Bin commented on what Yi Jung said about Ga Eul making hand warmers only for him.

"I've always been when it comes to things Ga Eul- yang does." Yi Jung said.

"Yah Yi Jung! You're saying something a while ago about a girl." Jun Pyo interrupted.

"Huh?" Yi Jung asked as a puzzled look crossed his face.

"Oh yeah." Woo Bin also remembered. "You only said, 'There's this one girl…' and you were cut off because Jan Di and Ga Eul arrived. What is that about?"

"Oh! I remember. There's a girl a while ago during the…" Again, Yi Jung was cut short because his phone started ringing. When he looked at the caller ID, it was his grandfather. He clicked on the green button and said to the other line, "Yes grandfather. What is it?"

"Happy birthday my grandson!" Grandfather So greeted Yi Jung. "Please come home tonight. I want to tell you something."

By saying home, Grandfather So was pertaining to their ancestral house in Ilsan. Yi Jung would only go home there once in a while when his grandfather asks him to.

"Thank you, grandfather. What is it about?" Yi Jung asked out of curiosity because usually, his grandfather would tell the matters to him over the phone.

"You'll know it later. By the way, you attend the same school as Chu Ga Eul, right? The granddaughter of Chu Il Sook, the famous international painter."

"Yes grandfather. Why do you ask of it?"

"Bring her with you when you come home tonight. I want to meet her. I'll see you later." And with that, Grandfather So hung up.

Yi Jung put down his phone and turned to Ga Eul. "Ga Eul- yang, my grandfather wants to see you tonight. Don't ask me why because I don't know either. What time does your class end?"

"It ends at four." Ga Eul answered him.

"Okay then. I'll meet you at the entrance of the Art Building at four. You're coming with me."

-----

*a/n: Okay. So your assumptions are confirmed, it is indeed Ga Eul. Haha. Sorry if I'm not answering your questions in your reviews. I just don't want to spoil anyone and I updated pretty fast so I didn't really kept you waiting, right? :D Anyways, thanks for the reviews. :D Hope you liked this chapter as well, even if it's a little boring. See you on chapter 3! :)

Cyrine- This fic is a multichap. :D

sweet-heart-breaker- Yeah. It's Ga Eul. :)

WATTISTHIS.- you'll see it in the next chaps. :D

soerak- Yi Jung and Ga Eul already know each other and in fact, they are friends. What Yi Jung doesn't know is that the mysterious girl he danced with is … (you know who. Haha!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**----------**

**Chapter 3: Grandfather So's Announcement**

Exactly at four, Yi Jung arrived in front of the Arts building. Minutes later, Ga Eul arrived carrying a box of cake with her.

"Sorry Sunbae. I bought a cake first so that I have something to bring to your grandfather." Ga Eul apologized.

"You don't have to bother Ga Eul- yang. Anyways, I think we should go now so we can arrive on time for dinner."

Yi Jung opened the door of his neon orange sports car and Ga Eul went it. Yi Jung sat at the driver's seat, started the engine and sped off. The drive was silent only classical pieces by Mozart and Beethoven could be heard until Yi Jung broke the silence. "Who would you choose between Mozart and Beethoven?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul out of the blue.

"Why ask that kind of question?" Ga Eul inquired.

"Nothing. I'm just curious since the two of them are really great composers and both come from the same era."

"I'd choose Mozart." Ga Eul responded with a smile on her face. "His compositions are lighter than that of Beethoven's. Whenever I listen to Beethoven's pieces, I always feel heavy and burdened. How about you Sunbae?"

"I'd choose Beethoven." Yi Jung answered.

"Why?"

"Because you chose Mozart." Yi Jung let out a chuckle. "No. Just joking. It's because I think Beethoven's compositions contain more emotions and feelings than Mozart's since Mozart's compositions are limited to the boundaries of the classical era. Beethoven, however, depicted what he truly feels and he came out of the boundaries."

"You listen to Beethoven's composition whenever you do pottery, right?" Ga Eul asked him.

"How'd you know?"

"It's because your pottery pieces give me feeling of sadness. I always feel that way when I listen to Beethoven's composition especially the Moonlight Sonata."

"You really know how to analyze art, don't you? Is that what you get from being exposed to art since childhood?"

"I guess so." Ga Eul replied. "I think you know the feeling as well. You came from a clan of great potters."

"And you came from a clan of great artists Ga Eul- yang. Your family is more diverse in the arts compared to mine."

"Probably." Ga Eul replied with a smile. She has always admired Yi Jung's works as a young potter. He definitely has the talent and that runs in his blood. No wonder he is the heir to the famous So clan.

After a few more minutes of driving, Yi Jung and Ga Eul finally arrived at the So clan's ancestral home. It can be said as a true ancestral home for the architecture and culture of the past can still be seen, even from the outside. The house, though it looks old, is still sturdy and elegant looking. The house is large and it can be seen that it has housed various generations of the So clan. Pottery can also be observed as the art of the family since the house is full of historical and remarkable pottery pieces that can only be made by a member of the said family.

"Yi Jung!" Madame So greeted her son as she saw him and Ga Eul walk towards the house. "Happy birthday my son!" she gave him a hug. "And you must be Miss Chu Ga Eul, right?" Madame So turned to the beautiful girl beside Yi Jung.

"Good evening Madame So." Ga Eul said politely. She handed Madame So the cake she bought. "Sorry if that's the only thing I brought with me tonight. I was just informed this afternoon."

"Thanks Ga Eul." Madame So replied with a sweet smile. At that, Ga Eul realized where Yi Jung got his captivating smile and deep dimples. "You don't need to bother, really. It was our fault that you were informed just this afternoon. I'm sorry for that. Well, shall we head inside?" Madame So invited the teenagers. "You two must be hungry."

Upon arriving inside the house, Madame So led the two to the dining area where Yi Jung's grandfather, So Min Kyu; Yi Jung's father, So Hyun Sub; and Yi Jung's older brother, So Il Hyun all sat.

"Happy birthday Yi Jung!" the three men greeted the youngest of the So clan.

"Thanks." Yi Jung casually said. He's not really used to be dining with the rest of his family.

"Good evening." Ga Eul politely said as she bowed as low as she could to the three men. "My name is Chu Ga Eul."

"Ga Eul- shi!" Yi Jung's grandfather exclaimed. "Sit down, dear. It's good that I have finally met you."

Ga Eul did as she was told. She occupied the seat next to Il Hyun and next to her sat Yi Jung.

"How's your grandfather?" Min Kyu asked Ga Eul.

"He's fine sir. My grandfather still continues to paint as though he doesn't have a sight problem." Ga Eul declared. At that, So Min Kyu let out a laugh.

"You're grandfather hasn't changed at all. Still that stubborn man I've known for five decades. How about your parents?"

"My parents are currently in Tokyo, Japan, sir. They have an art exhibit going on."

"I see. Your father is a potter while your mother is a painter. Did I get that right?"

"Yes sir." Ga Eul politely answered.

"You don't have to keep calling me sir, Ga Eul. You can start calling me grandfather since someday, you'll be part of the So clan." Grandfather So announced to the rest.

--------

*a/n: What?! What does Grandfather So mean by that? haha. :D Hope you guys liked this chap. Thanks to all those reading and/ or reviewing. I really appreciate your gestures. :D

Eleoopy- haha. Yey! I got you hooked. Joking. :D

satomika- I think some readers will ask me for more if I did that as a one shot.. haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, charcters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**------------**

**Chapter 4: A 50-50 Engagement**

"What do you mean by that, grandfather?" Yi Jung asked as soon as Grandfather So finished his sentence.

"Let's talk things after dinner, alright?" So Yoo Min said to her son. "Oh! Il Hyun, your wife's here."

Il Hyun met Eun Jae in the living room and assisted her to the dinner table. As she arrived Eun Jae said, "Yi Jung- ah! Happy birthday. You're a big boy now. Omo. Who's the girl?" she flashed a smile.

"His fiancée." Grandfather So announced as he took a sip of seaweed soup.

"What?!" Yi Jung and Ga Eul said in unison.

"Father, I thought we're going to say that after dinner." Hyun Sub commented.

"Grandfather, what is that all about?" Yi Jung demanded.

"Sorry sir, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Neither my grandfather nor my parents have told me anything about it." Ga Eul said politely.

"Yi Jung- ah, Ga Eul, let's talk about that later, okay? Let's finish dinner first." Yoo Min said.

Ga Eul started to eat dinner, following Yoo Min's words. Yi Jung, too, ate some just to show his grandfather that he's not a disobedient boy.

Immediately after dinner, the whole family, together with Ga Eul and Eun Jae went to the living room to start discussing the matter.

Once they were seated, Yi Jung demanded, "Grandfather, what are you talking about a while ago about Ga Eul being my fiancée?"

"Yi Jung- ah, don't talk like that to your grandfather." Hyun Sub said to his son.

"As you know, I'm getting older each year. Before I leave, I want to see my grandsons settled down. Il Hyun married Eun Jae last year and that leaves you as the only bachelor of the family. Because of that, I decided to look for a bride for you and that is Miss Chu Ga Eul." Grandfather So explained.

"Wait. You decided for my bride? Grandfather, I think I have the right to choose my own bride just like Hyung. You just can't decide for me." Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul shot a glare at him. "I think I have the right too, sir."

"Don't interrupt. This is a family matter." Yi Jung said to Ga Eul.

"Why, are you the only one involved here Sunbae? My future is affected too! Who would want to marry a Casanova like you?!" Ga Eul exclaimed out of anger because of Yi Jung's words. Though she likes him, hearing Yi Jung say those words hurt her. She just can't stay quiet.

"Stop shouting, you too." Il Hyun interrupted. "See Yi Jung, no one would want to marry because of your Casanova reputation."

"I can find myself a bride." Yi Jung said.

"But not someone who is rightful for you." Grandfather So commented. "I don't want to have a granddaughter-in-law that you just picked from a bar."

"Father." Yoo Min called to Grandfather So. "My son's isn't like that."

"Anyways," Hyun Sub said. "The engagement has already been set between the two families. Miss Ga Eul, if you have any objections, I suggest that you talk to your grandfather. He can surely answer you."

"Yi Jung- ah, congratulations." Eun Jae teased her brother-in-law.

"Get up. I'll drive you home." Yi Jung ordered Ga Eul as he stood up and headed towards the door without saying goodbye.

Ga Eul stood up as well and bowed down to the So family. "Sorry for my behavior tonight."

"Ga Eul, we're sorry too for informing you of your engagement this way." Yoo Min apologized.

When Ga Eul reached the front yard of the So estate, she shouted at him, "You shouldn't have acted that way in front of your grandfather. He's old, you know."

"Old or young, they don't have the right to arrange for my own engagement." Yi Jung answered her.

"I'll talk to my grandfather tomorrow after classes. I'll ask him to cancel the engagement."  
Ga Eul declared.

Yi Jung's eyes widened at what Ga Eul said. "You're what?!"

"I'm going to ask him to cancel the engagement."

"Why?"

"I thought you don't want your family to be arranging for your own marriage?"

"But I didn't ask you to cancel it." Yi Jung defended.

"Whatever. I'll do what I want." Ga Eul said as she walked towards Yi Jung's orange sports car. "Can you take me home now?"

Throughout the drive, the two remained silent and no more classical pieces of Mozart and Beethoven were playing. Yi Jung's eyes never shifted from the road, making him look like he was too focused driving but the truth is, he was thinking of the engagement his grandfather has made him. Though the idea of having engaged pisses him, the thought that it was Ga Eul somehow brightens Yi Jung. At least, the girl was not someone strange to him and not the high- class kind of woman. Ga Eul came from a family of wealthy and well- known artists but the girl has kept her feet to the ground. She was a simple girl and that made her different from the others.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, has just kept her eyes glued to the window, also, submerged in her own deep thoughts. An engagement to So Yi Jung? She never thought of it in her whole life. She never expected that her major crush would be engaged to her. However, the thought of an arranged marriage did not keep the delight she feels. She feels that in no way possible would Yi Jung want to marry her. He said it a while ago, _"Grandfather, I think I have the right to choose my own bride just like Hyung."_ And that's why she's going to ask her grandfather to cancel the engagement.

Yi Jung pulled his car in front of the Chu mansion. He was about to go out and open the door for her as he usually did but Ga Eul beat him to that. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Before leaving his car, Yi Jung asked her, "Do you want me to accompany you tomorrow to your grandfather's house?"

"I can go by myself." Ga Eul said sternly. "Thanks for the ride Sunbae."

Yi Jung saw her enter the gates of the mansion before he sped up. As he was driving, his phone rang. Yi Jung put the wireless earphone and microphone on his ear and spoke, "What is it Woo Bin?"

"Yo bro. You wanna hang out tonight? Usual bar."

"I'll be there. I need some drink." Yi Jung said before Woo Bin hang up the phone.

After a few minutes, Yi Jung arrived at the usual he and Woo Bin goes to. As he arrived at their lounge inside, Yi Jung saw Woo Bin with a new older woman.

"Hey." Yi Jung called.

"Can you excuse us for a while?" Woo Bin asked the girl seated next to him. The woman stood up, leaving the two best buddies behind. "What's the problem?"

"You really know when I'm encountering something, huh?" Yi Jung teased Woo Bin as the mafia prince handed him a glass of whiskey.

"What are friends for? What is it? You can tell me."

"I'm engaged." Yi Jung said casually as he took a sip of the whiskey Woo Bin handed him.

"What?!" Woo Bin exclaimed. "What happened? How come the great Casanova's engaged?"

"My grandfather arranged it for me. That's why he wanted me to come home tonight."

"Don't tell me your fiancée's Ga Eul."

"Hmmmm." Yi Jung said as he finished the whiskey inside the glass.

"I knew there was something when your grandfather asked you to bring Ga Eul along. What? You're marrying her?"

"I don't think so." Yi Jung said.

"Why? Ga Eul's alright for a bride, if you think about it."

"I know. But it seems to me she's the one who doesn't want to get married to me. She said, '_Who would want to marry a Casanova like you?' _She even told me that she'll meet his grandfather tomorrow and tell him to cancel the engagement."

Woo Bin laughed at his friend. "Looks like Ga Eul isn't enchanted by you, Yi Jung."

"It seems so."

"Hey, you were telling us something about a girl during lunch. You weren't able to finish what you're saying."

"Ah. That!" Yi Jung's eyes brightened. "Do you have a list of names of the girls who joined that dance you planned for me?"

"Why?" Woo Bin asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a certain girl."

"Woah! Don't tell me you like her. You haven't even seen her face."

"I'm not telling you that I like her. It's just that… when I danced with her, I felt something inside me snap. The dance with her is different from the rest."

"It's the first time I heard you say something like that."

"Anyways, do you have a list?"

"No." Woo Bin answered. "We just asked them to line up. Why would I bother to get their names? You were blindfolded when you danced with them."

"Aish." Yi Jung cursed under his breath. "Damn."

"You want to find her?"

"I want to. At least, I want to see if she's beautiful."

"Yah! You're engaged and you're talking about another girl being beautiful!"

"The engagement's not yet final."

-------

*a/n: So, what do you think of this chap? :D Thanks to all those reading and/or reviewing. :D

satomika- hehe. I guess so too. :D

soerak- thanks for saying that. you brightened up my day. :D

WATTISTHIS- I think nasagot ng chap na to yung tanong mo. :D

Cyrine- I hope chapter 4 answered your question. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**--------------**

**Chapter 5: Definitely not her**

The next day at school, Yi Jung and Ga Eul remained quiet about their engagement, only the two of them and Woo Bin know about it. They had their usual classes and all. When afternoon came, Ga Eul headed towards the F4 lounge to ask Yi Jung if he has anything to tell her grandfather. To her surprise, outside the F4 lounge was a long queue of women. With so much difficulty, Ga Eul managed her way inside the lounge, constantly receiving yells and harsh comments from the other women for not lining up as well. Inside the lounge, she found Yi Jung and Woo Bin seated on the sofa, examining girls.

She stood up by the doorway, waiting for Yi Jung and Woo Bin to be done examining one woman.

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung called her as soon as the woman left their sight. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to my grandfather's tonight. I thought you have something to tell him. Is there any?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung.

"Well, there's none, actually." Yi Jung answered. Ga Eul was about to turn around and leave when she heard Yi Jung call her name once again. "Ga Eul- yang!" he walked up to her, holding her arm to stop her from leaving. "Are you really going to ask him to cancel it?"

"Why? Is there any problem about that? I thought you don't want to be dragged into this kind of thing and that you could look for someone on your own? Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Ga Eul shot those accusing words to him.

"I'm finding someone but not practically someone for that thing." Yi Jung explained.

"Who are you looking for?" Ga Eul asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yesterday, the boys planned a surprise for me. Have you heard it? The dance? I'm looking for a certain girl."

"Oh." Ga Eul said. Of course, she knows about that dance. She was there. "What's this line of women for?"

"They are the ones who joined yesterday. We called out every woman who joined it. Woo Bin and I have been checking each one of them for a couple of hours now and the girl I'm looking for seems to be not here."

"There are still a lot of women waiting outside, just so you know. She may be out there."

"I don't know. Anyways, are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?" Yi Jung asked.

"I can drive on my own. Besides, you have to look for someone, right? I'll go now. I want to arrive there as early as I can. Good luck Sunbae."

At that, Ga Eul turned and walked away from the F4 lounge. When Ga Eul turned away, Yi Jung saw that Ga Eul has those soft curls he has been looking for. Wait. Ga Eul's perfume smells exactly like the perfume the mysterious girl wears. And Ga Eul's voice, if she could just soften her tone, her voice and the mysterious girl's voice definitely sound alike. "Can it be Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung contemplated for a while. But then, 'Pabo Yi Jung.' He thought to himself. 'She won't join that. Why would she? She doesn't like you, remember? She doesn't want to be married to a Casanova like you. It's not Ga Eul- yang, definitely.'

-------

*a/n: do you want more? Haha! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**--------------**

**Chapter 6: Grandfather Knows**

"A girl, huh?" Ga Eul said as she entered her pink Porsche. "Go start looking for your new bride." She said out of irritation to Yi Jung even if he was away from him.

She drove for an hour and a half until she reached the Chu estate. Much like the So estate, the Chu estate also has that ancestral feeling and the elegance. The walls from the outside indicate the background of the family as well- known artists.

As she stepped out from her car, Ga Eul stared at the house in front of her. She breathed deeply and fixed her composure. She would need all the courage she could get tonight. "You can do it Ga Eul." She cheered herself up before entering the massive gates in front of her.

"Ga Eul!" Grandfather Chu called to her granddaughter when she arrived at the living room of the Chu mansion. "What brings you here, my granddaughter?"

Ga Eul smiled at the sight of her old grandfather. She missed him. She walked up to him and took his hand and slowly pressed it onto her forehead as a sign of respect. Afterwards, Ga Eul took a step backward and bowed down to her grandfather.

"You're still as polite and respectful as I remember Ga Eul." Her grandfather commented with a smile on his face. "Sit down my dear. Have you eaten yet? We just finished dinner."

She sat down at the chair across her grandfather. "I'm fine grandfather. You don't have to worry about me. Oh. I brought a basket of fruits for you. Nana already took it."

"I'll save it for tomorrow. Thank you Ga Eul. So, what brought my favorite granddaughter here? You didn't even call to inform us." Grandfather Chu said to Ga Eul.

"I have something to ask you about, grandfather." She carefully chose her words as to not appear disrespectful of her grandfather.

"What is it?" the old man asked, still smiling.

"About my engagement with So Yi Jung." She finally said.

"Oh. Min Kyu called me last night. He told me that you and Yi Jung have already been informed but it seemed to him that you and Yi Jung are against it. Why?"

"Grandfather, I do not want to appear disrespectful or disobedient but this whole engagement and marriage thing is just too much. I just can't marry Yi Jung Sunbae because you want me to. Both of us think that we have the right to choose our respective partners," She paused, waiting for Grandfather Chu's reaction but the old man remained quiet, nodding. "and so, I'm asking you to cancel the engagement." She finished.

Grandfather Chu let out a laugh at Ga Eul's last sentence. She looked at her grandfather, extremely puzzled. "Ga Eul. Ga Eul. Ga Eul." Grandfather Chu said. "Canceling the engagement is an easy thing to do. I can call Kyu Min and ask him to do it. But before I do that, let me know your reason. If it's valid enough, then I think I'll do that for you."

She inhaled deeply, thinking of how she could say it. "We're…" she paused, her hands sweating from nervousness. "We simply don't love each other. I think you know that marriage is for two souls in love, right grandfather?"

"I very well know that Ga Eul. I've said that a thousand of times before to you. Do you think I'm going against it now, making you marry the heir to the So clan?" Grandfather Chu asked her. She simply nodded. "Then, you're wrong my dear."

"What do you mean by that grandfather?" she asked.

"You love him, don't you? You're in love with So Yi Jung." He replied as he let out another laugh.

"How…" She was shocked at her grandfather's words. "How can you say that?"

"Ga Eul, do you remember that day, two years ago, when the So family had a huge exhibit of the family's works?" Grandfather Chu asked her. Ga Eul thought for a while and finally, she remembered that day. That was the first time she met Yi Jung. She remembered how dazzled she was at the young lad and his works. "We were invited and that's when you first met him, right? I can still clearly remember your face when he smiled at you. You were extremely blushing that time that you hid behind my back to cover your cheeks. He must've dazzled you so much that time." Grandfather Chu smiled once more. "Tell me the truth, do you love him?"

She let out a wry grin. "I guess, I can't hide anything from my grandfather."

"Then why, my dear, don't you want to marry him?" her grandfather asked her.

"Marriage is between two souls in love, right grandfather? It's just me who is in love with him. Whatever I do, the marriage won't work. Besides, he looks like he doesn't want to marry me either. He said that he can look for his own bride." Ga Eul stated with sadness in her eyes.

"You, silly girl, come here." Grandfather Chu told Ga Eul. She stood up from her seat and went to her grandfather. Slowly, she sat at the carpeted floor. Grandfather Chu hugged his granddaughter tightly and whispered to her, "You think he's just going to hurt you? You think he wants someone else?" She nodded. "I think the other way. I believe that So Yi Jung is not that kind of guy, my dear. If he's like that, then why would my granddaughter love him?"

Ga Eul looked up at her grandfather. "Grandpa." She uttered softly.

"I won't cancel it." Grandfather Chu firmly declared. "Yet. If he makes my granddaughter cry after the engagement, then I'll cancel it. For now, we'll continue with the engagement. Let's see what kind of man that So Yi Jung is.''

"Grandpa." She uttered once more.

"Don't you have trust in me Ga Eul? Your grandfather knows best. And if he hurts you, I'm strong enough to spank him. Alright?" Grandfather Chu smiled at Ga Eul.

"Okay grandpa." Ga Eul agreed. She stood up and fixed herself. "I'll tell him you won't cancel it."

"Don't tell him the agreement we had, okay?"

"I won't." Ga Eul promised her grandfather. "I'll go now grandfather. I still have classes tomorrow. Thank you."

"You're always welcome here Ga Eul. If he makes you cry, tell me right away!"

She smiled and nodded at her grandfather. Afterwards, Ga Eul bowed down and headed towards the door to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**-------------**

**Chapter 7: A Diamond Ring**

Ga Eul arrived at her house an hour later. She was puzzled to see a neon orange sports car parked in front with its driver leaning against the car. Ga Eul pulled out in front of the Chu mansion and went out of her car.

"Sunbae." She said.

"Oh. Ga Eul- yang. You're here." Yi Jung said as he approached her.

Ga Eul pulled out her phone and dialed something. Minutes later, a man came out of the Chu mansion and Ga Eul handed him the car keys to park her Porsche inside. Afterwards, she turned to Yi Jung. "What brought you here Sunbae? And, why didn't you come inside?" Ga Eul asked.

"I don't want to disturb anyone inside. Besides, I just arrived. I was just wondering, what did your grandfather say? Is he canceling it?" Yi Jung asked the last sentence stuttering. He was hoping that Grandfather Chu said no; that he'll not cancel it. The idea of being engaged and married to another woman scared Yi Jung. Though he is a well- known Casanova, marriage with a woman creeps him unless, that woman is Chu Ga Eul. For the years that he has known her, Chu Ga Eul is the only girl, besides his sister-in-law, Eun Jae, that Yi Jung feels comfortable with. Ga Eul is the only girl who made him feel that he can do anything he wants to do without his reputation being ruined.

"Oh. That." Ga Eul replied. "I was just about to call you. My grandfather said that…" Ga Eul paused. Yi Jung's hands were shivering. "he's not canceling it." she finally said. Yi Jung let out a sigh of relief at that. "Sorry Sunbae. I was not able to convince him to cancel it." she said in an apologizing tone.

"You don't need to say sorry at all." Yi Jung answered with a smile. "I guess, we can't do something about it, eh? So, we're engaged?"

"I guess so." Ga Eul was blushing as she said those. "I'm coming inside now. Are you sure you don't want to come? At least, have some tea or something."

"Thank you Ga Eul- yang but I'll be going now. See you tomorrow at school." Yi Jung said.

"Okay then. Good night Sunbae."

"Good night too Ga Eul- yang. Sweet dreams."

Ga Eul pushed the gates open to the Chu Mansion and went inside. Before heading for the door, she turned around to have a one last look of her fiancé.

Yi Jung waited for Ga Eul to be finally inside the mansion when he turned to his car. Before leaving, he said to himself, "I can't believe you're my fiancée now, Ga Eul-yang."

c,")

Later that night, before heading home, Yi Jung stopped by a jewelry shop. He went inside and all the salesladies started whispering to each other. "It's So Yi Jung!" they said to the others.

Yi Jung noticed the whispers of the salesladies and just smiled at them. He continued to walk until he reached the section of diamond rings.

"Yes sir? What are you looking for?" the saleslady behind the glass asked him.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." He said. At that, the salesladies started murmuring once more. "What? Engagement ring?" they asked. "Who is he proposing too?" "I'm jealous." "The girl's lucky."

Yi Jung let out a chuckle at the comments he just heard. "What style would you like it to be?" the saleslady asked him.

"Just a simple one but elegant enough." He answered. A smile spread across his face as he remembered Ga Eul. 'That would just fit her. Simple yet elegant.'

The saleslady then brought out different styles of engagement ring. There are ones with a thick band while the others have thin ones. The shapes of the diamonds varied from one to the other. There are ones with heart- shaped diamond glittering in the middle, a round diamond, and many others. Yi Jung looked carefully at each one, thinking what Ga Eul would like the most. He was looking from one to another until alas! He found it. It has a 0.3- cm thick band of pure silver. In its center glittered a small round shaped diamond that throws rainbows when moved near to light. "Perfect." He said. "I'll take this one."

"Are you sure sir? There are a lot more here." the saleslady said to him.

"No. This will do the trick."

Yi Jung then handed his credit card to the saleslady. After a few minutes, the woman came back with his credit card and a small paper bag. Yi Jung refused to get the paper bag and so, the saleslady just gave him a small maroon velvet box. "Thank you sir. I hope your proposal goes well."

Yi Jung gave her a smile and slipped the velvet box inside his pocket.

c,")

Ga Eul arrived at Shinhwa High a little earlier than usual. She got up from bed at 5:00 AM and couldn't get back to sleep. Staying at home bored her so she just decided to come to school early. It was 7:00 and her first class would start at 8:30. She still has an hour and a half to relax. Ga Eul walked around Shinhwa High, looking at the magnificent oak and mahogany trees around. She passed by the special F4 building, where the boys take their own special classes. She stood up in front of it, looking at the building in front of her. "These boys are really unbelievable."

At that same moment, a yellow sports car pulled in next to her. The driver came out and approached her.

"Woo Bin Sunbae." She smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning too Ga Eul- ah." Woo Bin said to her. "Would you mind if you come with me? Let's just have a walk."

"Oh. Okay." Ga Eul agreed.

The two walked a few meters away from the F4 building to the school auditorium. "Let's get in." Woo Bin said to her

Ga Eul just followed Woo Bin inside the school auditorium. When they arrived, Mozart's Piano Sonata no. 5 in G started playing. On stage, she saw Ji Hoo playing the said piece. "Woo Bin Sunbae, what's this all about?"

Woo Bin did not answer her. Rather, he pushed Ga Eul to the middle of the auditorium. She was about to fall from the Woo Bin's hard push when someone caught her. "Yi Jung Sunbae." she softly said.

Yi Jung just smiled at her and snapped his fingers. Ji Hoo's playing stopped right then. At that same moment, Ga Eul heard Jun Pyo's voice echoing inside the whole auditorium. "We'll go now Yi Jung. You can handle it from here." The lights inside the auditorium turned off and only a spot light in the middle remained open.

"Sunbae, what's this all about?" Ga Eul asked him.

"I guess, it's just necessary that I do this since we can't back out. I need to do this this morning so that you won't have the chance to change your mind." Yi Jung slowly knelt to the carpeted floor below Ga Eul. He pulled out a small velvet box inside his pocket and opened it in front of him. "Ga Eul- yang, will you marry me?"

"Sunbae." she uttered softly.

"I know that it's an arranged marriage and all. But I don't want you to miss a proposal. So, will you?"

Ga Eul smiled at him and assisted Yi Jung to stand up. "Thank you Sunbae. Of course, I will. What can I do, right?"

Yi Jung flashed his captivating smile to her and pulled the diamond ring from the velvet box. He held Ga Eul's left hand and slowly, he slipped the diamond ring into her small ring finger. "It's really official now, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul looked at the diamond ring sparkling right in front of her. "Thank you." She uttered once more.

"No, Ga Eul- yang. Thank you." Yi Jung replied. "I can't imagine myself engaged to anyone else but you."

"What?" Ga Eul responded. "The Casanova's talking to me like that?" she smiled once more.

"Yeah. By the way, sorry for my behavior two days ago. I was just shocked to know I'm engaged. Sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Me too Sunbae. Sorry for saying that I don't like to marry a Casanova like you. Well, it's actually true but I shouldn't have said it."

Yi Jung chuckled. "Of course, who would want to marry a Casanova? I guess, I need to throw that away since I'm engaged now."

"I'm not telling you to throw it away."

"But I should show respect to my fiancée, right?"

"Okay." Ga Eul's mouth formed to a small grin.

Yi Jung looked at his watch and found out that it's already 8:15. "Ga Eul- yang, let's go now. You only have 15 minutes before your classes."

"Eeeehhh?!" Ga Eul let out a shout. "Gaaah! Let's go!" she pulled Yi Jung's arm like a child out of the auditorium. Yi Jung just chuckled at the reaction of his bride-to-be.

Once outside, Yi Jung was still laughing at Ga Eul's reaction when suddenly, she saw a girl pass by in front of them. His eyes widened at what he saw. The girl has the soft curls he was looking for and as far as he could remember, the height of the girl who passed by is almost the same as the girl he danced with. He only needs to know two things to confirm his assumption- her voice and scent. 'Is it her?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

-------------

**Chapter 8: The Other Girl**

Ga Eul stopped to look at her fiancé who was standing next to her and looking at the girl who passed by.

"Sunbae, you just promised me while ago that you'll throw your Casanova ways and after a few minutes, here you are, looking at a girl." Ga Eul teased him with a smile.

Yi Jung looked back at Ga Eul and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "You know what? You're gonna be late for your class. Hop in." He opened the door of his trademark sports car.

Yi Jung started the engine and sped up to the Math Building where Ga Eul's first class would be. Before going out of the car, Ga Eul looked first at Yi Jung and said, "Sunbae, I think you need a few days to completely get that Casanova out of you. Well, if you really want to throw it away. Anyways, thank you again Sunbae."

Ga Eul pushed open the door and went out to attend her first class. Upon reaching the hall for her statistics classes, Ga Eul quickly looked for Jan Di. As she passed by rows of students, the diamond ring in her left hand kept glittering under the light. "Jan Di- ah!" Ga Eul called her friend who was sitting at the middle row.

"Ga Eul- ah. Where'd you come from now? I've been looking for you all morning since I've seen your Porsche."

"I just went somewhere." Ga Eul answered her as she settled herself beside Jan Di.

"You also answered that two days ago when you joined that dance for Yi Jung Sunbae. Where are you really from?"

"Jan Di- ah! Look. We have a new classmate." Ga Eul pointed at a girl who just entered the hall. The girl who entered was the same one Yi Jung was looking at a while ago. She was the same girl with the soft curls just like Ga Eul. Anyone that can see her from the back would say that she's Ga Eul. However, when the girl turned around, she has smaller eyes than Ga Eul and has no dimples unlike Ga Eul.

Jan Di turned to the direction Ga Eul was pointing at and she commented, "Ga Eul- ah! She looks like you from the back."

"Really?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes. You both have those soft curls. You really look like the same. She can be mistaken as your twin."

"You're exaggerating Jan Di- ah." Ga Eul commented.

The new girl walked around the room, looking for a chair to sit on. She found one, the chair next to Ga Eul which is the only chair left empty. She approached it and asked the two girls chattering, "Does anyone sit here?"

"None. You can take it." Ga Eul said with a smile on her face.

The new girl sat next to Ga Eul and just stared at the people around her. Jan Di, being friendly, talked to her. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Geum Jan Di." she extended her hand for a handshake.

The girl took it and shook and hands as she said, "Hello. My name's Kang Rae Min. I'm a transfer student."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Here's my best friend." Jan Di pointed at Ga Eul.

"Hi. My name's Chu Ga Eul." She and Rae Min also shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

Rae Min gave them a smile. "Nice to meet you too. I'm glad I met new people at my first day here."

Their statistics teacher arrived after a while. They had their class for about an hour and a half. Afterwards, when the bell rang for the end of the classes, Jan Di, Ga Eul and their new friend, Rae Min, got out of the room together to head for their next class.

"Wow. You're taking the same classes like us." Jan Di commented.

"Yeah." Rae Min answered with a smile. "I'm very fortunate on my first day, indeed."

They were walking past the grounds of Shinhwa High to get to the Arts Building where their next class- World Music- is held. The three sat next to each other once again. Their topic for today is the lives of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Ludwig Van Beethoven. Throughout the next hour and a half, some of students started to doze off while others started to scribble down things in their notebooks because of the boring lesson. Only Ga Eul and Rae Min remained focused all throughout the lesson. The lesson was interesting for Ga Eul for she got to know more things about the two of the greatest composers. She smiles whenever she remembers that night when she and Yi Jung talked about the said composers. Once the class has ended, the three went straight to the cafeteria to have their lunch.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh." Jan Di yawned. "How come the two of you were not bored at that?"

Rae Min chuckled. "It's interesting. Getting to know those two great composers gave me more idea at why their compositions are such. I actually like classical music."

"You and Ga Eul are the same. I don't get why you two like that kind of music. It's boring." Jan Di commented.

"Jan Di- ah, you just don't know how to appreciate classical music." Ga Eul replied. "I listen to Mozart's compositions whenever I do pottery. It inspires me."

"Omo? You do pottery Ga Eul- ah?" Rae Min asked.

"Yup. I do that to unwind." Ga Eul replied. "Why? Do you do it too?"

"Yeah. Omo?" Rae Min said once again.

"Why?" Jan Di and Ga Eul asked in unison as the three of them took their seats at a table.

"Is that the F4?" Rae Min asked with awe in her face. "And, is that So Yi Jung? The famous potter prodigy?"

"Aaah." Jan Di and Ga Eul chorused. "Yeah." And the two girls giggled.

The F4 were approaching their table and Rae Min's eyes widened more at that.

"Yo!" Woo Bin greeted them.

"Hey Jan Di! Why aren't you answering my calls?" Jun Pyo shouted at his girlfriend.

"Do you always have to yell at me?" Jan Di asked, raising her voice as well. "I have a class, pabo."

The other two boys and the two girls chuckled at that. Ji Hoo remained quiet on the side. Yi Jung smiled at Ga Eul and waved his hands as he approached her. Rae Min, who was sitting next to Ga Eul, whispered to Ga Eul, "Ga Eul- ah! Did you see that? So Yi Jung smiled and waved at me!"

Ga Eul just smiled at her new friend's comment. Yi Jung arrived their table in no time and asked Ga Eul, "Have you eaten yet?" he asked her.

"Nope. We're about to." Ga Eul answered.

Rae Min, on the other hand, was staring dreamily at Yi Jung. The lad noticed this and asked Ga Eul, "Ga Eul- yang, who's your new friend?"

"She's Kang Rae Min. Jan Di and I met her at our statistics class. She's a transfer student." Ga Eul introduced Rae Min to Yi Jung. "Rae Min, this So Yi Jung. And that guy with the curly hair is Goo Jun Pyo. The other one is Yoon Ji Hoo and…"

"I'm Song Woo Bin."

"Omo! You guys really are the F4?!" she asked, standing up and shaking hands with each one of them with pure excitement.

"What do you think?" Jun Pyo asked with an irritated tone. Jan Di stepped on Jun Pyo's foot and glared at him to stop his behavior.

"Wow! I never thought I could actually meet you guys! I'm Kang Rae Min. Nice to meet you." She bowed down to them.

"So, where are you from?" Woo Bin asked.

"I'm from the United States. I used to study there but things went hard for me so I came back here in Korea." She answered with a smile on her face.

"When did you start classes here?" Yi Jung asked, thinking if she could be the girl she danced with two days ago. She could be in there, seeing from her excitement when she met the F4.

"I just started today." Rae Min answered. Yi Jung felt that again, he was wrong of thinking that it could be Rae Min but then, "But I was here two days ago arranging school stuff."

'Could it be her?' Yi Jung thought. 'It fits. She has those soft curls, the same height, and a_lmost _the same voice. And what? Love Spell? Could it be really her?'

"Uh. Rae Min, do you happen to use Love Spell?" Yi Jung casually asked.

"How'd you know? Yes!" Rae Min answered.

"Yah Yi Jung! How can you do that in front of your fiancée? Asking a girl if she uses that perfume?" Woo Bin teased Yi Jung.

At that, Jan Di's eyes widened as so is Rae Min's. "What?! Fiancée?" Jan Di exclaimed. "There are only three girls here. Me, Ga Eul and Rae Min. It couldn't be me of course and not Rae Min either." Jan Di analyzed things and then, "WHHAAAAAAAAT? Ga Eul- ah?!"

Ga Eul looked at her best friend and stuck a piece of bread inside her mouth. "Jan Di- ah, you're too noisy."

Jan Di chewed the bread Ga Eul had put inside her mouth. Once done with the chewing, Jan Di said, "Why didn't you tell me? And… and… and… how?"

Ga Eul looked down out of embarrassment. Sure, the whole school knows now. "I was about to tell you when I'm ready. Jan Di- ah, I'm sorry."

"But how? With Yi Jung Sunbae?!" Jan Di was exaggerating things now.

Ga Eul stood up and dragged Jan Di to a corner where they could talk to themselves. "It's arranged marriage, okay? Our grandfathers planned it."

"Then why did you approve of it? I warned you!"

"Yes. Yes. I know Jan Di- ah. I know what you're thinking. I already talked to my grandfather to cancel it but he said no… for now. We had an arrangement that if Yi Jung Sunbae… makes me cry… then my grandfather will cancel it. He thought we give Yi Jung Sunbae a chance." Ga Eul replied.

"Chance? You know that it will happen. You've cried a river of tears for him already."

"I know but things can change right? Besides, he gave me this." Ga Eul showed her left hand to Jan Di. The diamond ring that Yi Jung gave to her early this morning was glittering.

Jan Di calmed down upon seeing the ring. "It's beautiful."

"Jan Di- ah, I'm sorry for not telling you. I was just not ready to say it. I'm really sorry." Ga Eul apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for not telling me. I understand that. Ga Eul- ah, just one thing, okay?"

"What's that?"

"If he makes you cry once again, cancel the engagement right away. You've been hurt enough."

"I understand." Ga Eul nodded her head.

On the other hand, the only ones left in the table while Jan Di and Ga Eul were talking were the F4 and Rae Min. The F4 were talking to each other as if no one else is near them. Meanwhile, Rae Min was staring at Yi Jung the whole time. She was absolutely charmed by the young lad in front of her that she did not notice Ga Eul and Jan Di to be back at the table.

Once back at the table, Woo Bin announced, "Hey, you two, come tonight at the F4 lounge in Seoul Hotel. We've got to celebrate the engagement of Yi Jung and Ga Eul."

"Okay." Jan Di and Ga Eul said in unison.

"I'll pick you at home, Ga Eul- yang. 7:00 PM?" Yi Jung asked. Ga Eul nodded and smiled at him.

Rae Min, who was rather an outcast from the group, bluntly said, "Can I come too?"

------

*a/n: thanks to all those reading (and) reviewing! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**------------**

**Chapter 9: Scene Stealer**

"Of course, you can!" Woo Bin replied. "I'll be inviting others too. Okay?"

"Please don't invite too many people, Woo Bin Sunbae. A few would do." Ga Eul said.

"Okay. Okay." Woo Bin promised.

"Ga Eul- yang, do you want anything? I'll get it." Yi Jung said as he went to the counter of the cafeteria to order some food.

"I'll do it Sunbae!" Ga Eul immediately followed Yi Jung to the counter.

"I can't believe they're engaged." Jun Pyo commented. "Yah Jan Di- ah! Do you want to be engaged with me too?"

"Pabo." Jan Di answered her boyfriend. "There is still a lot of time to think about that. Rae Min- ah, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Jan Di and Rae Min stood up from their seats and went to the counter as well.

"Yah Ji Hoo! Why are you quiet all this time?" Jun Pyo asked.

"I don't like her." Ji Hoo simply answered them.

"Why? She's pretty and nice. Rae Min actually looks a bit like Ga Eul." Woo Bin said.

"I just don't."

c,")

At 7:00 PM, Yi Jung arrived at the Chu mansion, wearing his usual outfit- a coat over a polo with necktie, vest, black pants and black leather shoes. He slowly made his way towards the gates, carrying a bouquet of pink roses with him. He rang the doorbell and in no time, Yi Jung was admitted inside.

"Mr. So, Ms. Chu will be down in a few minutes. Do you want something to drink?" the maid asked him.

"No. I'm fine. I'll just wait for her here." Yi Jung settled himself at one of the big sofas in the living room. When he was already seated, Yi Jung heard Ga Eul's voice echoing inside the mansion, "Ah Lu, I told you not to call me Ms. Chu anymore, right? You can just call me Ga Eul."

"But Miss…" the maid protested.

"No buts. Ga Eul. Call me Ga Eul. Don't be so formal by calling me Ms. Chu."

Ga Eul was going down the long stairs inside the Chu mansion. Yi Jung immediately stood up and waited at the end of the stairs. Ga Eul is stunningly beautiful. She wears a baby pink tube dress which falls just a few inches above her knee. She paired this up with a pair of white pumps. The only jewelries that she wears are a pair of diamond earrings and the diamond engagement ring that Yi Jung gave her earlier. Her hair hangs loosely at the back, revealing those soft curls of her. She smiled at him as she was going down the stairs which dazzled Yi Jung more than he actually is.

'Simple yet elegant. That's really her.' Yi Jung thought to himself. He smiled at her as well which caused Ga Eul's cheeks to blush. "I guess, I picked the right color of flowers for you." He handed the bouquet to her which Ga Eul took once she was in from of him.

"Thank you Sunbae." Ga Eul said. "You really never fail to surprise me. First, the proposal this morning and tonight, this bouquet."

"It's how things should be." Yi Jung answered her. He held his arm open for her to take and together, the two of them walked towards Yi Jung's black Mercedes parked in front of the Chu mansion. Yi Jung, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for Ga Eul. Afterwards, he headed towards the driver's seat.

"Why didn't you ask your chauffeur to drive?" Ga Eul asked. "It might wrinkle your clothes."

"I don't want interruptions." Yi Jung smiled at her. He noticed that Ga Eul is still not wearing her seatbelt. He leaned close to her to get the seatbelt and afterwards, buckled it. Ga Eul's eyes were closed while Yi Jung was doing that.

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung called her. "You should be used to these things. Open your eyes and look at me." Yi Jung was a few inches away from her.

Slowly, Ga Eul opened her eyes like what Yi Jung said and there, she found him, looking straight into her eyes from just a few inches away.

"Do you use Love Spell?" Yi Jung asked her as he distanced from Ga Eul.

"Yeah." She answered. Her face was extremely blushing now.

"A lot of girls use that one." Yi Jung commented. He smiled once again at her before starting the engine and speeding off.

c,")

They arrived at the F4 lounge a little later than the set time because of the traffic. When the engaged couple entered the lounge, Ga Eul was surprised to see a lot of people partying inside. She looked at Yi Jung with those questioning eyes of hers. "I thought I said to Woo Bin Sunbae to invite just a few people? Why is there a lot?" she asked her fiancé.

Yi Jung looked at the room as well with extreme awe at how much people Woo Bin actually invited. He turned to Ga Eul and answered her, "We need to find Woo Bin to ask him about the number of people here."

Together, the couple looked for the mafia prince. They were making their way through the crowd when suddenly, spotlight shone on them and Woo Bin's voice was heard. "Everyone, let's welcome, So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul!"

At that, all the people inside the lounge turned to them and clapped their hands for the arrival of the engaged couple. Yi Jung just smiled as he held Ga Eul's hand tightly. He could feel that she was uneasy at the situation- with the spotlight and the people looking at them. "Just smile." He whispered to her. Yi Jung led Ga Eul to where Woo Bin is with all the eyes of the people following their every single step and movement.

"Woo Bin, why are there so many people here tonight?" Yi Jung asked his best buddy.

Ga Eul looked at Woo Bin with those questioning and accusing eyes. At that, Woo Bin felt cornered and suspected.

He held his arms up to his sides and said, "Apparently, a lot of people heard my announcement at the cafeteria earlier and invited themselves here even though I didn't really talk to them. They all came here and I have no choice but let them in. Yi Jung, I don't want to send those people away. That would ruin our reputation as the F4. Sorry Ga Eul."

Ga Eul nodded her head in understanding and just gave Woo Bin a smile. Yi Jung, also nodded just like what Ga Eul did. Woo Bin grinned at the thought that he was forgiven. "Thank you. This could be an appetizer for your engagement party. I assure you that there would be a lot more people there." Woo Bin said to the two. "By the way Ga Eul, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you too Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul replied.

"Would you like something to drink?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Anything that's non- alcoholic." She responded with a soft smile.

Together, the two made their way across the room once again to the bar. Yi Jung asked the bartended for a glass of champagne for him and iced tea for Ga Eul. They sat down at the stools, taking a sip of their drinks in between their conversation. The party stared to heat up as time passed by. A lot of people were partying on the dance floor but Yi Jung and Ga Eul remained seated on those stools. Yi Jung, fulfilling his promise to her earlier, did not dare to leave Ga Eul behind just to find girls he could flirt with. He was actually having fun conversing with Ga Eul about a lot of random stuff. Define random stuff. They started chatting about arts- pottery, paintings, etc. Then they moved to their favorite things movies, music, etc. And now, they are conversing about their childhood. The two were laughing together talking about how bad and silly their behavior was when they were children.

"You mean little boy!" Ga Eul called her fiancé. "How could you do that to your grandfather?"

"I guess, I'm just a silly boy trying to see my grandfather's reaction when his beloved glasses were lost." Yi Jung replied.

"Wait. Honestly Sunbae, how did we arrive at that?" Ga Eul asked him with a confused look. "A while ago, we're talking about arts and now, this? Quite a transition, I say."

"Yeah." Yi Jung agreed as he, too, had that confused look.

The two started laughing again their hearts out when the party song died and a slow song started to play. At that, the laughs of the two died down as well as the noise of the people inside the lounge. They saw couples pairing up on the dance floor and swaying with the slow song playing. Ga Eul bowed and smiled weakly as she remembered two days ago, at Yi Jung's birthday surprise, when she was one of those girls waiting to be danced by the infamous Casanova. Yi Jung, meanwhile, thought of the mysterious girl he danced with. Until now, he still doesn't know the identity of that girl with the soft curls, though he has an idea on mind. He looked at Ga Eul and there, he saw a smile spread across her face. He suddenly felt something inside him snap. That smile on Ga Eul's face suddenly made him want to do something. He got up from the stool he was sitting on and slowly, offered his hand to Ga Eul. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Ga Eul placed her hand over his and hand-in-hand, they walked to the dance floor together. Upon reaching the center, Yi Jung put her hands over his broad shoulders. Afterwards, he slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist. His hands met at her back and he locked his hands together, pulling Ga Eul closer to him. They started to move with the slow music. As they were dancing, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were staring straight into each other's eyes. Both are unable to speak anything for their eyes tell all they wanted to say. Both were smiling when the song ended. Ga Eul was about to remove her hands from his shoulders when another slow song played and Yi Jung said, "May I still have the next one?"

She nodded and replaced her hands on his shoulders. While dancing the second song, Yi Jung closed his eyes. At that moment, his other senses started to work. He suddenly felt the soft curls brushing against his hands at Ga Eul's back. His sense of smell heightened as he inhaled the strong scent of Love Spell from Ga Eul. He leaned in closer to her. Yi Jung also smelled the sweet scent of her hair like strawberry. His mind was processing all the details he's absorbing right now. Things suddenly fit together. His memory of the mysterious girl is the same as what he's feeling right now. He only needs to know one thing to be sure of it. He softly whispered in her ear, "Ga Eul- yang, I want to hear your voice."

Ga Eul's eyes widened at what she heard. Yi Jung wants to hear her voice. Has he found out? Is it known to him that Ga Eul was there? On his birthday surprise?

"Ga Eul- ah." Yi Jung whispered once again. "Please. Just a word." His eyes were still closed. He was imagining that he's blindfolded and that he's dancing with a yet another mysterious girl. A few moments passed by and Ga Eul was still not speaking any single word. She was about to pull away from him when Yi Jung's tight grip didn't let her. "Ga Eul- yang." His voice was pleading.

"Sun…" Ga Eul was about to say something when suddenly, they heard a breaking glass. Yi Jung opened his eyes to look at the interruption. Ga Eul pulled away from him to search for the sound as well. Scanning the room, Yi Jung finally saw where he heard the glass breaking. It was from the bar. A bottle of champagne and a glass lay broken on the floor. Beside the broken pieces, there stood one girl, looking down at what she had done. Kang Rae Min.

-------------

*a/n: Rae Min breaking the glass can just be a coincidence, right? :D Please review. I want to know what you think of this chap. :D Reviews are very much appreciated, just so you know, _silent reader_. :D Thanks to all those reading and/ or reviewing! I love you guys. 3

sweet-heart-breaker- no. it's not her twin sister. :D

asian twinkie.- it's okay. :D

ilithyaSAFIRA- stop biting your nails! you're going to miss them once they're gone. xD

satomika- haha. backstabber? let's see if rae min is one. xD

mae- thanks for the compliment. *blush* haha. :D

SoEulmates-778 it has to happen so that there would be a twist in the story. :D

HopelessFeathers- yeah. there's rae min. i bet you're going to hate her or you already hate her. xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**------------**

**Chapter 10: Encounter with Grandfather Chu**

All the people in the lounge stared at her. She was such a scene stealer, yes. "I'm sorry." She said to those people staring at her. Rae Min let out a smile and mingled with the crowd as soon as she said those two words.

Back at the center of the dance floor, Yi Jung looked at his sides but he did not find Ga Eul. 'Where is she?'

Yi Jung walked back to the sides of the lounge to look for her. She was not there. He got out of the lounge, thinking that she might be there and he was right. Ga Eul was standing a few meters away from the door of the lounge talking to her phone. As he was approaching her, Yi Jung heard Ga Eul say, "Okay grandfather. I'll tell him. Good night. I love you."

Yi Jung placed his hand over Ga Eul's one shoulder and at that, she jumped and shrieked. "Aaah!"

"Ga Eul- yang, it's just me." Yi Jung said to her.

"Omo! You frightened me Sunbae."

"I'm sorry. You're cold, aren't you?" Yi Jung removed his coat and wrapped it around Ga Eul's bare shoulders. "That should keep you warm."

"Thank you Sunbae." she replied as Ga Eul held to the sides of the coat to wrap it further around her.

"Is it your grandfather on the phone a while ago?"

"Uh. Yeah. I'm sorry. I was not able to inform you that I went out. My phone was ringing and I need to answer it ASAP."

"It's okay. What's the phone call all about?"

"Oh. I almost forgot." Ga Eul responded. "Grandfather's asking if you could come to his house tomorrow… with me."

"Alright." Yi Jung responded.

"You don't have anything to do?"

"Nothing. I just hang out with the boys during Saturday. I'm sure they won't mind since I'm going to meet your grandfather."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at 8 AM tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"You don't have to pick me up Sunbae. We can just meet there. You know the place, don't you?"

"Yes I know it. But Ga Eul- yang, I prefer if we could come together. Just let me pick you up."

"Oh. Alright."

"Do you want to go home now? You need to wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay. You don't have to drive me home. You can stay here and continue to party. I can call my driver to pick me up." Ga Eul was holding her phone to dial a number when Yi Jung's hand stopped her.

"What are you saying Ga Eul- yang? I'm driving you home. I'm going home as well. Besides, I don't have anything to do there without you."

c,")

Yi Jung pulled out his black Mercedes in front of the Chu estate. He got out of the car just in time for him to open the door for Ga Eul. They were now standing in front of the Chu estate and Yi Jung must admit that he felt extremely nervous at the thought. Today, he's going to meet her grandfather. What if Grandfather Chu disliked him? Would he now agree to cancel the engagement? 'Damn Yi Jung.' He thought to himself. 'Just relax. Everything's going to be fine.'

"Sunbae, are you okay?" Ga Eul asked for like the nth time since their drive. She can't help but ask him since Ga Eul was feeling the uneasiness ad nervousness of Yi Jung.

"I'm all right, Ga Eul- yang. Just a little nervous." He honestly answered her.

Ga Eul took his hand and pressed it. "Take a deep breath first before we go in. Don't worry. I'll just be beside you. And my grandfather's not that frightening. He's actually really nice." Ga Eul smiled at him.

The thought of Ga Eul holding his hands brought courage to Yi Jung. And her smile was really motivating. 'God Yi Jung. Things should be the other way around. You're the man.' He breathed deeply as Ga Eul told him.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Yi Jung nodded his head and together, they walked inside the Chu estate. Upon reaching the living room, Grandfather Chu greeted them with a smile on his face. "Good morning Yi Jung, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul let go of Yi Jung's hand and walked over to her grandfather to press his hand to her forehead. Yi Jung just stood there, watching how close Ga Eul is to her grandfather. As soon as Ga Eul was done, she walked back to Yi Jung to assist him to the sofa. Before moving from his place, Yi Jung bowed down to Grandfather Chu. "Good morning sir. I'm so Yi Jung. Nice meeting you."

Grandfather Chu smiled at him and motioned his old hand towards the sofa. Yi Jung and Ga Eul took their seats. After sitting, Yi Jung handed a small box to Grandfather Chu.

"What is this?" Grandfather Chu asked.

"It's a tea set I made a few months ago sir. I wasn't able to buy fruits so I brought that along instead." Yi Jung explained with all his might to not stutter in front of Grandfather Chu and Ga Eul.

"Thank you, son." Grandfather Chu said. "This one will be added to my tea set collection and I bet this one's the most beautiful since it's made by a So. By the way, you don't have to keep calling me sir. Call me grandfather since you're engaged to my one and only granddaughter." Grandfather Chu noticed the diamond ring glittering on Ga Eul's left hand. "Ga Eul- ah, can you take this to my room?" He handed the box to her and Ga Eul took it.

"I'll carry that for you." Yi Jung suggested.

"She can hanle it by herself." Grandfather Chu stopped him. "Just stay seated."

Yi Jung just followed Grandfather Chu's words for he doesn't want to appear disobedient. As soon as Ga Eul was out of sight, Grandfather Chu started a conversation. "Yi Jung- ah, did you give the ring on her left hand?"

Yi Jung smiled and nodded to answer Grandfather Chu's question.

"You proposed, didn't you?"

Yi Jung nodded once more. He asked, "How'd you know?"

Grandfather Chu chuckled at Yi Jung's reaction. "Why wouldn't I know?" Yi Jung gave the old man an understanding nod. "I'd like to thank you for doing that Yi Jung- ah."

"I just don't want her to miss that experience."

"I understand. Thank you." The two men smiled at each other. Grandfather Chu continued speaking afterwards, "I want to tell you something Yi Jung- ah."

"What's that sir?" Yi Jung asked. The old man gave him a correcting look. "Oh. I mean, grandfather."

"I think you know that Ga Eul never had a boyfriend in her life and you're, let's say, the first one. I was informed by your grandfather what a big Casanova you are. I was doubtful at first whether to accept the offer your grandfather has given me since you have that reputation. However, when I thought things over, I thought of why not give you a chance? I have a trust in you now Yi Jung that since you two are engaged, you'll throw away your reputation as the Casanova."

"I already promised Ga Eul."

"Good then. Do you know that she went here a few days ago and asked me to cancel the engagement?"

"I know."

"I didn't agree. We ought to give you a chance Yi Jung, I said to her. And that's why Ga Eul is wearing that ring. However, I want you to know that y granddaughter and I had an agreement that once you make her cry, I'll cancel the engagement right away. I asked her notto mention this to you because I want to say it myself."

"I won't make Ga Eul- yang cry." Yi Jung promised.

"Good then Yi Jung. It's a promise then?"

"Yes grandfather."

The older man smiled at what he heard while Yi Jung just continued to have that straight face of his.

"I don't want to see my Ga Eul crying again because of you." Grandfather Chu said.

Yi Jung's straight face turned to shock when he heard that. "What do you mean by that?"

"For the past two years, I've seen my Ga Eul cry because of that man she loves and only this year did I confirm that that man is you, So Yi Jung. Yes, you heard me right. My granddaughter loves you."

"Grandfather, you must be joking."

"I'm not. I know my granddaughter very well. Anyways, I hope that strengthens your promise to me that you won't make my Ga Eul cry."

"Grandfather! Yi Jung Sunbae! Let's have morning snacks." Ga Eul shouted from the kitchen. "Go to the terrace while I prepared our snacks."

"Let's go Yi Jung- ah." Grandfather Chu invited Yi Jung as if the older man did not reveal something shocking to the younger one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**--------------**

**Chapter 11: Families Meet**

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were driving off back to Seoul after spending the day with Grandfather Chu. Yi Jung, after his talk with Ga Eul's grandfather, has stayed unusually quiet the whole day. He was contemplating if what Grandfather Chu said to him about Ga Eul loving him for the past two years is real. Why didn't he feel it all these years? Ga Eul was his friend and he never sensed it? Is she such a good actress or Grandfather Chu was just playing a trick on him?

"Sunbae." Ga Eul called him as he stopped for a red light. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for the whole day. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing, Ga Eul- yang. Don't worry about me."

Ga Eul looked at her fiancé with so much worry. Yi Jung has never been like this before. Did her grandfather tell him something? 'Aish.'

Yi Jung pulled his car in front of the Chu mansion. He got out of the car to open the door for his fiancée. "Good night Ga Eul- yang. Sweet dreams."

"Good night too Sunbae. Be careful." She bid him goodbye. Afterwards, Ga Eul went inside the mansion.

Yi Jung stared at her as she vanished from his sight. "Is it true Ga Eul- yang?" He asked. "Do you really love me?"

c,")

Inside the Chu mansion, luggage and boxes lay on the floor. Ga Eul was puzzled to see these much things in the sala. "Ah Lu!" She called the housemaid. "Why are there luggage and boxes here?"

"My dear!" Madame Chu said to her daughter. "You don't even know that we're coming back today?"

"Omma!" Ga Eul came running to her mother and gave her a hug. "Omo. I'm sorry. I forgot. I was too occupied by other things. I missed you."

"Your fiancé?" Madame Chu eyed the diamond ring. "I would say that he has a good taste. That one's beautiful."

"May I see it too?" Mr. Chu said to his daughter.

Ga Eul broke her hug from her mother and went to her father to give him one as well. "Appa. I missed you too."

"Ga Eul- ah." Her father said. "How was he? Do you like him?"

"He's very nice Appa." Ga Eul responded. "See, he gave me this. And he is actually my friend so we're not that awkward towards each other."

"Omo? He is your friend? Why didn't you tell us that you and So Yi Jung are friends?" her mother asked.

"I said that Jan Di and I hang out with the F4 in Shinhwa since Jan Di's boyfriend is Gu Jun Pyo. You could have not heard me, Omma."

"Maybe."

"Jae Mi." Mr. Chu called his wife. "You're getting older." Ga Eul laughed at this.

"I'm not!" Madame Chu defended. "You are the one who's getting old Il Bok."

Ga Eul smiled at the sight of her parents. Surely, her parents have been married for a long time now but she could still see the sweetness between her parents. "Omma, Appa, how's the exhibit?"

"It's tiring." Jae Mi said to her daughter.

"All our pieces were sold out. We had fun. Especially your mom. She shopped and shopped after the exhibit. Look at those boxes!"Il Bok said to his daughter.

"Ga Eul!Let's go to your room. I bought you new clothes, shoes and bags. You're going to love those dear! I already asked the maids to bring it to your room. Let's go dear." Madame Chu invited Ga Eul. Together, the two women left Il Bok downstairs.

Once they reached her room, Ga Eul's eyes widened at what she saw. Boxes of different sizes and kinds lay on her floor. "Omma, thank you."

"You're always welcome dear. You open that by yourself later. I just want to be with you. So tell me, how was he?" The two settled on Ga Eul's bed.

"Who?"

"Your fiancé! So Yi Jung. I haven't seen that kid for a while."

"Oh. He's nice. I already told you. He gave me a ring."

"How did he react when he knew that you two were engaged? Sorry dear. Your father and I were not able to stop your grandfather. But I see that he made a good choice."

"Well…" Ga Eul reminisced on Yi Jung's birthday when they knew that they were engaged at the So estate. "Of course, we're both shocked. We didn't expect things to be like that. I even asked grandfather to cancel the engagement."

"But your grandfather didn't approve, right?"

Ga Eul nodded. Her mother sighed afterwards. "Seriously, I can't understand your grandfather." Jae Mi confessed to her daughter. "He didn't arrange a marriage for your father. And for Master So, I never heard that Hyun Sub's and Yoo Min's marriage was an arranged one too. I can't get it why those two old men did that."

Ga Eul giggled at the reaction of her mother. Sometimes, her mother acts just like a friend to her. "Omma."

"Why are you laughing? Didn't you find it weird?"

"Somehow. But I can't do anything about it."

"Good thing Yi Jung agreed. Well, of course, who wouldn't agree to marry you? Chu Ga Eul. Simply one of the most beautiful girls here on earth."

"Omma!"

"Why? Isn't it true my dear? Anyways, I want to meet the So family. I'll call Grandfather Chu to ask for a meeting."

"Huh?!"

"Of course, I want a formal meeting about your engagement! And we need to settle things for your engagement party too! Oh. I miss my friend Yoo Min. Anyways, look at the things I bought you. I'm going to take my beauty rest now. Good night Ga Eul."

"Good night too Omma." She kissed her mother and saw her leave her room.

C,")

The week after, the So and Chu families have agreed to have dinner at the famous Italian Restaurant in Seoul. From the So family came Grandfather So, Hyun Sub, Yoo Min, Il Hyun, Eun Jae and Yi Jung. For the Chu family, Grandfather Chu, Il Bok, Jae Min and Ga Eul were all present.

"How are you, my friend?" Grandfather So greeted the other elder.

"I'm fine Min Kyu, how about you?"

"Same here my friend."

The two grandfathers occupied the end seats of the long table they reserved for the night. Yi Jung and Ga Eul settled themselves beside Grandfather So while the rest took their places on the other seats. For the night, the two families ate dinner- a 5- course meal. After an hour or so, they finished eating and were down to the dessert. This was the part where Grandfather So asked them, "So, when will be the engagement party? Ga Eul's already wearing the ring. I should say that my grandson has a good taste. The ring's simple yet elegant."

Yi Jung smiled at the compliment while Ga Eul blushed. The rest just laughed at the reaction of the young couple.

"Why don't we do it two weeks from now?" Grandfather Chu recommended.

"Isn't that too long?" Hyun Sub asked.

"I don't think so Hyun Sub." Jae Mi answered. "We need to prepare a lot of things for the party like the food, the guests list, of course."

"And dear," Yoo Min added. "I'm sure everyone in the art world is occupied next week. You know how they are. They set plans for the week ahead. Jae Mi's right. It'll take a lot of time for us to prepare."

"How many do you intend to invite?" Yi Jung asked.

"When I was engaged, a thousand came. Remember?" Il Hyun answered his brother.

"A thousand?!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Everyone once again laughed for Ga Eul's reaction. She looks like a child at that expression.

"Of course dear, there would be a lot of people. It's not an ordinary engagement we're talking about here." Grandfather Chu replied.

"It's an engagement between a So and a Chu. Surely, you know how popular the two families are when it comes to the arts. There would also be politicians and businessmen."

"Woo Bin's right. There would be _a lot _more people in our engagement party." Yi Jung whispered to his fiancée.

"So, two weeks from now, is it? Saturday?" Yoo Min asked.

"Yes." The two elders chorused.

"Where will it be?" Eun Jae asked.

"Will all the guests, let's say a thousand, fit in Seoul Hotel? Or should we have another venue?" Il Bok asked.

"They'll fit, I guess." Hyun Sub answered. "I'll reserve it. The staff will arrange the venue for us. We don't need to worry about that."

"I'll help you father." Il Hyun added. Hyun Sub just nodded.

"Let me and Il Bok handle the food." Jae Mi volunteered.

"Eun Jae and I will fix the guests list." Yoo Min said.

"What will we do?" Ga Eul asked.

"You two just need to prepare yourselves. Ga Eul, let's go shopping tomorrow." Jae Mi said.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at each other. "Let's just trust them" Yi Jung said.

"You two actually look good together." Jae Mi commented.

Her mother's comment made Ga Eul blush once more. And not only that, Yi Jung also, blushed. Yes, his cheeks turned pink.

"I know right?" Yoo Min said. "If you look at them, you won't figure out that it's actually arranged marriage. It seems that the wedding is their will."

"Stop it you two." Hyun Sub interrupted. "You're just making them flush."

The whole table roared into laughter again besides Yi Jung and Ga Eul who were now really pink from the comments they heard from their parents. While they were having fun, a tall middle- aged man came towards their table. "Master So." He bowed down to the head of the So family. "Sorry to interrupt you but I ought to say hello. Master Chu." He bowed once again for the other elder.

"Kang Han Joo!" the two elders chorused once again.

"It's been a while since I saw you." Grandfather So commented. At that same moment, a girl's voice can be heard echoing inside the restaurant. "Father!" the girl approached the table.

Yi Jung's and Ga Eul's eyes widened at the girl who arrived. "Rae Min." the two said in unison.

"Omo! Yi Jung Sunbae! Ga Eul! Hello!" Rae Min greeted the two.

"Master So, Master Chu, I want you to meet my daughter, Kang Rae Min." Kang Han Joo introduced his daughter to the rest.

"Good evening! My name's Kang Rae Min." she bowed down to the rest with a smirk on her face.

-------------

*a/n: Rae Min's back! :D What will she do now? Let me know your comments on this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. :D Thanks to all those reading (and reviewing)! :D

ilithyaSAFIRA- thanks for the support! :D

mae- oh so sorry for bothering your mind. hehe. :D

Rockongurl19- see that for yourself in the next chaps. :D

Hopeless Feathers- thanks for pointing those out. i really appreacite it. :D

satomika- yeah. it is. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

**--------------**

**Chapter 12: Liar **

"Hello." Yoo Min greeted the new girl with a smile. "So, is she your one and only daughter?"

Han Joo nodded while Rae Min kept the smile on her face.

"You actually look like a bit of Ga Eul." Jae Mi commented.

The smile on Rae Min's face vanished when she heard that. "I'd like to break away from that, Madame." She answered. "A lot of people in our school told me that. I'd like to be unique and not associated with Ga Eul- sshi. She's different. I'm different."

"Oh. Sorry." Jae Mi answered.

"Appa, let's eat dinner." Rae Min said to Han Joo. Her father responded with a smile and together, the two Kangs bowed down and left the So and Chu families.

"I don't really like their family." Hyun Sub commented.

"Me too." Il Bok joined him.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul remained quiet the whole time while the rest discussed the other plans for their engagement. When things were finally decided and all, the two families decided to go home now but Grandfather So and Grandfather Chu stayed behind.

"We'll be alright. We've got our own bodyguards and cars. You don't have to worry. Just go home." Grandfather So assured them.

"We're going home after a few minutes." Grandfather Chu said.

"Okay. If you say so." Hyun Sub said. The rest bowed down to the elders as the exited the fancy Italian restaurant.

Once all of them left, the two elders sat next to each other. "So, what are we going to do about Han Joo?" Grandfather Chu asked.

"I cannot think of anything right now. That man's pretty clever like his father." Grandfather So answered.

"Do you think the engagement will go on smoothly, now that they know about it?"

"Our kids will take care of that. Besides, I don't think my grandson would like to be engaged to somebody else." Grandfather So replied.

"I think the same about my granddaughter." Grandfather Chu added. "Yi Jung's nice and handsome."

"Of course! He's my grandson." Grandfather So bragged. "I like your granddaughter too. She's beautiful, polite and simple, I should say, for a high- class woman."

"By the way, I talked to your grandson a week ago. I told him that you mentioned he's a big Casanova. I said I doubted first but then, I ought to trust him. Your grandson promised that he will throw away his Casanova ways. You happy now?"

"Yes. I should say I'm right about him. Only your granddaughter can do the trick."

"I can still remember how the two looked two years ago. My Ga Eul was extremely blushing when Yi Jung smiled at her."

"My grandson's enchanted by her. I felt his grip tighten when he saw Ga Eul."

The two elders laughed at reminiscing the first meeting of their grandchildren. "Yi Jung's just too dense." Grandfather So said.

C,")

At Monday, Yi Jung and Ga Eul saw each other once again during lunch break. The F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul now eat together every lunch break. Rae Min, distanced herself from the group for an unknown reason to them.

"Why do you think she's not eating with us anymore?" Woo Bin asked the rest as they eat.

"Maybe she's afraid." Jun Pyo responded.

"Why would she?" Woo Bin asked.

"Because of Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo answered.

"Why did my name pop to that?" Ji Hoo questioned.

"You're cold towards her, Sunbae." Ga Eul answered. "While the rest of us talks to her, you're the only one who doesn't."

"Why are you like that?" Yi Jung asked.

"I've always been like that to people I don't like." Ji Hoo answered casually.

"Sunbae, what isn't there to like?" Jan Di inquired.

"I don't know. I just don't like her. Let's stop this discussion. It's unfair. 5 vs 1."

"Jan Di- ah! Ga Eul-ah!" they heard someone screaming downstairs. Her voice is really familiar. They all looked down and there they saw the owner. It was Ha Jae Kyung.

"Unni!" Jan Di and Ga Eul chorused.

Jae Kyung made her way to their table upstairs. She pulled a chair and settled herself beside Jan Di. "Hi!"

"You're back." Woo Bin said.

"Yes I am."

"How long are you staying?" Jan Di asked.

"Until Yi Jung and Ga Eul's engagement party." Jae Kyung blurted out.

At that, Yi Jung and Ga Eul choked. The two drank water from their respective glasses and arranged their poise. "Engagement party?" the other five asked as they shot looks to Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

Yi Jung answered immediately. "It was only decided last Saturday. It's two weeks from now."

"It's in Seoul Hotel, right?" Jun Pyo asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

"Oh. So that's the engagement party noona was talking about. It's stupid of me to not ask who's going to have that party with so many guests." Jun Pyo said.

"You're always stupid." Jan Di commented. "So, the public will know about now, eh?" She shot a look at Ga Eul. Ga Eul shook her head at Jan Di's look. She very well knows what her friend means, "Hasn't he made you cry yet?"

"I'm hungry." Jae Kyung blurted. "I want one of those." She pointed to the steak the rest were eating.

"Here. You can have mine." Woo Bin offered.

Jae Kyung took the fork with a smile on her face and ate the steak she as eyeing a while ago. While they continued to eat and talk, Rae Min popped out of nowhere to the table. They all looked at her. Rae Min smiled and said, "Yi Jung Sunbae, can we talk?"

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul to ask permission if he could and Ga Eul just responded with a smile nd nod. Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung, however, had doubtful look on their faces. As Yi Jung stood up to talk with Rae Min, Jae Kyung rolled her eyes at Rae Min. When the two were out of sight, Ga Eul asked Jae Kyung, "Unni, why is reaction like that?"

"Is that Kang Rae Min?" Jae Kyung asked.

The rest nodded except for Ji Hoo who continued to eat as if Rae Min did not come to their back in table.

"I didn't know she's here." Jae Kyung said.

"You know her?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yes. She's my classmate back in the States and I should say that she's not really nice. Backstabber." Jae Kyung said without any hesitation.

"Omo?" Jan Di asked. "She looks kind."

"Don't be deceived Jan Di- ah. Ga Eul, be careful, she might steal your fiancé away from you. From her looks at Yi Jung, she seems very interested in him." Jae Kyung warned. All the others gasp at what Jae Kyung said. Ji Hoo, however, remained quiet and composed, as if he knew that all along.

"I trust Yi Jung Sunbae." Ga Eul answered with a smile.

C,")

"What is it?" Yi Jung asked Rae Min politely as she stopped walking when they arrived at an empty alleyway of Shinhwa.

"Sunbae." Rae Min called him. "You're looking for a girl, right? One from the dance you had on your birthday."

"How'd you know about that?"

"You and Woo Bin Sunbae asked for all the girls who came so you can search for her but then, you didn't find her, right?"

Yi Jung nodded.

"Well, I'll help you find her." Rae Min said as a smile spread across her face.

"You don't need to Rae Min- ah." Yi Jung declined politely. "I can manage on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Besides, I think I found her already."

The smile on Rae Min's face grew larger. Her eyes were twinkling. She excitedly said to him, "You knew it was me?"

Yi Jung chuckled and shook his head. "How can it be you Rae Min- ah?"

"I was here that day and I saw the queue of girls and I found out that it's for your birthday surprise. I joined it since I… I like you Sunbae. And it all fits, right? I have those soft curls you were looking for. Love Spell is my perfume. I'm the same height and my voice. You see the resemblance, don't you?"

"Rae Min- ah, I don't know how you found out all those traits I'm looking for I'm sure it's definitely not you." Yi Jung answered. "I'll go now." He turned around to leave Rae Min behind.

"You think it's Ga Eul?"

Yi Jung didn't care to answer her and just continued to walk away. She shouted once again, "It's not her! Sunbae, you're just hallucinating. How could she join that…" Rae Min was not able to finish because Yi Jung is already out of sight. She stomped her feet. "Damn." She cursed. "You're mine So Yi Jung. You're mine from the start."

--------------

*a/n: Evil Rae Min! I'm sure you guys hate her more now. -.- Thanks to all those reading (and reviewing)! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

----------------

**Chapter 13: A Child's Promise**

Rae Min settled herself inside her bedroom that night. She was tossing and turning on her bed, unable to sleep. "Damn. How could he forget?" she asked herself as she was staring at the ceiling above her.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a sunny day, twelve years ago, at the So estate. Everyone was busy fixing themselves because the Sos will have their annual family exhibit at their museum a few hours later.

"Il Hyun- ah! Yi Jung- ah! Come here boys!" Yoo Min shouted at her sons. "Faster! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

Il Hyun and Yi Jung, came out of the mansion wearing suits that are made especially for young boys. "You two look wonderful." Yoo Min commented. Together, the young So's and Yoo Min got inside the car.

"Omma, where's Appa?" young Il Hyun asked.

"He's already at the museum. We'll meet him there." Yoo Min answered her eldest son.

"Omma, is there going to be a lot of people?" young Yi Jung asked.

"Yes dear. A lot of well- known people. So you two should behave, alright?" The two boys nodded at their mom's reminder. A few minutes later, they arrived at the museum. Indeed, there are a lot of people- adults, teens, and children- waiting for the museum to finally open. Well- known families in the arts were there including the Chus and the Kangs.

"Good morning, So Yoo Min." Il Bok greeted them. "Good morning, boys."

"Good morning too Mr. Chu!" the two boys chorused.

"Where's Jae Mi and Ga Eul?" Yoo Min asked.

"Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to come. My daughter's sick. Jae Mi's taking care of her."

"Aw." Yoo Min answered. "Too bad. My boys here are waiting to meet your daughter."

"I'm sure they'll meet someday." Il Bok said.

"We'll go first Il Bok." Yoo Min said. "I need to assist Appa and Hyun Sub inside. We'll see you later."

"Bye Mr. Chu!" The two boys chorused once again.

After a few minutes, the exhibit officially opened. The So family showcased the masterpieces of the family through the years. There were also new pottery pieces made by the living So's, including works of the young Il Hyun and Yi Jung. Indeed, at this age, young Yi Jung has already showed his talents in the field of pottery, so is Il Hyun.

"Omma, Yi Jung and I are just going to play with Eun Jae." Il Hyun said to his mom.

"Okay. Remember, be careful and be in your best behavior even if you play. A bodyguard will watch over you." Yoo Min said to his sons. Together, the young Il Hyun, Yi Jung and Eun Jae played at the small playground outside the museum. While playing, Yi Jung noticed a little girl with soft curls who was watching them from afar. He went up to her and smiled. "Do you want to play with us?" young Yi Jung asked to the girl. The girl nodded and smiled at him as well. The two children walked to the playground.

"I'm So Yi Jung." He introduced himself to the little girl with the soft curls.

"I'm Kang Rae Min." she responded.

"Nice to meet you Rae Min- ah." Yi Jung replied.

The four children played in the playground for what seemed like forever. They were all having fun and giggling. Il Hyun, Yi Jung and Eun Jae got along with Rae Min in just a short period of time. Yi Jung and Rae Min were having fun. Even though at a young age, it can be seen that Rae Min has her eyes set on Yi Jung. Meanwhile, Yi Jung also showed affection towards the young girl. After a few hours, a voice called for Rae Min. "Rae Min- ah! Let's go home now."

"Appa!" Rae Min addressed the man who called her. "A few more minutes Appa." She requested.

"No Rae Min- ah, we've got to go home now." Han Joo replied to his daughter.

Sadly, little Rae Min approached Il Hyun, Yi Jung and Eun Jae. "I've got to go home now. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Il Hyun responded.

"We had fun playing with you." Eun Jae added.

"Bye Rae Min- ah." Yi Jung said.

"Yi Jung- ah." She called the youngest So. "We'll meet again, don't we?"

"Yes." He answered with a smile. "When we see each other again, you'll be my bride!"

"You promise?" Rae Min asked. Her eyes were twinkling.

"I promise." Yi Jung responded. "Goodbye Rae Min- ah."

"Good bye Yi Jung- ah. I'll see you soon."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"How could he forget that promise?" Rae Min asked herself once again. "I held onto that promise for twelve years, thinking that it will come true. I've waited Yi Jung- ah. But what happened now? You're engaged to somebody else." Tears started to fall from her eyes until she dozed off to sleep.

C,")

"Woo Bin- ah, you told her?" Yi Jung asked his best buddy over the phone.

"She asked me. I'm such a nice guy, you know." Woo Bin responded. "Why? What's wrong? What did she tell you?"

"She said it was her."

"Ooh." Woo Bin replied. "It somehow fits."

"But…"

"But what Yi Jung?"

"It couldn't be her. I don't know. I just feel that it's not her."

"How can you say that? You've not seen the girl."

"I know. I know. But, I don't feel anything when I see her. There's just no…"

"Then, who do you think is it?"

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung muttered.

"Ga Eul?!" Woo Bin said from the other line. "How could it be her? Yi Jung- ah, she would not join something as ridiculous as that."

"I know that. But she also has those traits I look for. More than that, I felt something inside me snap when I danced with her at the party you arranged."

"The same thing you felt when you danced with that mysterious girl?"

"Yes. I just don't know how to prove that it was her and Rae Min's words are also disturbing me."

"Do you still remember the words that the mysterious girl said to you?" Woo Bin asked.

"I can still clearly remember it." Yi Jung replied.

"Then ask Rae Min what the mysterious girl said. I'm sure the girl still knows it. If Rae Min doesn't know, then it's not her."

"That does not mean that it's Ga Eul- yang."

"For Ga Eul, simply ask her if she joined that dance. There's no harm in asking." Woo Bin replied.

"Alright. Thanks bro." Yi Jung said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Both of them pressed the red button and hang up.

Yi Jung settled himself on his bed and was about to sleep when he thought of something. He grabbed his phone from the side table and dialed a number.

Ga Eul was sleeping soundly when her phone started ringing. "Uhhh." She mumbled as she searched for her phone. She pressed the green button and said, "Hello?"

Yi Jung smiled to himself as he heard her voice. "Ga Eul- yang, did I wake you up?"

Upon hearing Yi Jung's voice, Ga Eul suddenly woke up. "No." She lied. "Why did you call Sunbae?"

"I just want to bid you good night Ga Eul- yang."

"Oh. Good night Sunbae."

"Good night Ga Eul- yang. Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you too tomorrow."

"You can go back to sleep now." Yi Jung said, grinning. "You hang up first."

"Why would I? You first."

"No, you first." Yi Jung said firmly. At that, Ga Eul can't argue with him anymore and hang up the phone.

Before sleeping, Yi Jung and Ga Eul both have smiles written on their faces as they settled themselves under the sheets. After a few minutes, both of them finally dozed off to sleep, still smiling.

* * *

*/n: To those waiting for an update of Do You Believe in Destiny, i want to inform you guys that DYBD is on hiatus/ break/ pause/ whatever you wanna call it. It will take me some more time to continue that one. Really sorry. I promise, I'll finish it. Not just now, though. For now, just tune in to Last Dance. Thanks! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

*a/n: This is my fave chap! :D ENJOY!

----------------

**Chapter 14: Unforgettable Night **

Yi Jung was doing some pottery in his studio while listening to Mozart's classical pieces. He has a smile on his face while doing a small vase in his potter's wheel. Yi Jung, focused on his work, did not notice that the door to his studio opened. Ga Eul entered the room. As soon as she was inside, she saw the smiling Yi Jung, doing pottery. Because of that, Ga Eul smiled as well at the sight in front of her.

"You're dazzled, aren't you?" Yi Jung said without looking up from his work.

Ga Eul put up a straight face. "I'm not."

"What are you doing here?"

Ga Eul sat down at the bench near Yi Jung. "I'm driving around the city. I don't know where to go until I landed here. So, I see, you're listening to Mozart's music."

"Just for a change."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I am. My tuxedo is already in my room. It was delivered earlier." Yi Jung answered. He stood up from the bench. "I'll just wash my hands. Do you want tea?"

She nodded. After a short while, Yi Jung came back to her with his clean hands, carrying a tray. He placed it on top of the wooden tables and poured himself and Ga Eul some tea. He settled himself across Ga Eul. "How about you?"

"I'm… I'm nervous." Ga Eul confessed. "Imagine, there would be a thousand people tomorrow."

"Add to that, they are from the famous and wealthy families here in Korea and in other parts of the world."

"You just made me more nervous." Ga Eul said.

"Just smile." Yi Jung said to her after he took a sip of the tea.

"You're not nervous at all."

Yi Jung chuckled at Ga Eul's comment. Though he may not look like it, he's nervous about tomorrow's event. He has no idea how everything would end up tomorrow.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Where? And why?" Ga Eul asked.

"Just somewhere. It will ease your nervousness for tomorrow."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul left his studio. They used Yi Jung's sports car and left Ga Eul's Porsche parked outside his studio. After the drive, Yi Jung pulled up in front of the Seoul Hotel.

"Good evening Mr. So and Ms. Chu." The attendant greeted them. "What can we do for you?"

"Can we see the hall?" Yi Jung asked.

"But Mr. So, the hall is currently under preparations for your engagement tomorrow." The attendant answered.

"Just for an hour. Please?" He flashed his dimpled smile and the attendant simply can't resist him.

"Okay Mr. So."

The attendant led Yi Jung and Ga Eul to the hall. The decorations were not yet finished. They were just setting up the tables, chairs and the decorations. It was only the stage that was furnished.

"We'd like to be alone." Yi Jung said to the attendant. At that, all the employees and workers inside the hall went out. Only he and Ga Eul were left here inside this very massive hall

"Sunbae, what are we doing here?" Ga Eul asked him.

"Being alone here is not frightening at all, right?"

"Yes."

"But tomorrow, it would be since there would a lot of people sitting down on those chairs."

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, on our engagement, I want you to imagine that it is just the two of us inside, just like today. That would ease your nervousness."

"How could I possibly do that? Of course, I would be seeing a lot of people tomorrow."

"Use your imagination." Yi Jung said. "You can do that, don't you?"

"I'll try."

"And remember that I'll always be here beside you." He took her hand and pressed it. "I'll catch you if you fall." Yi Jung grinned.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. 'I wish, you said that before I fell in love with you. At least, I would know that I have a chance.'

C,")

"And now, let's welcome, Miss Chu Ga Eul." The emcee called her. At that, Ga Eul stood up from her seat inside the dressing room and walked towards the door. The massive wooden doors opened, revealing the very beautiful bride- to- be. She walked down the red carpet laid in front of her, passing all the guests in their respective tables. Ga Eul was wearing a Moroccan blue Grecian- inspired dress with rhinestones and bugle beads sparkling on its waist. Her hair was held in a bun at the back with some hairs loosely falling on the sides. She was wearing a pair of diamond earrings and a silver necklace which hangs on her neck with a small diamond as its pendant. Of course, she was also wearing the lovely diamond ring Yi Jung gave her. Lastly, she was wearing a pair of stilettos that were hidden under her long gown. All in all, Ga Eul resembled the Greek goddesses. She is, indeed, the most beautiful girl tonight.

At the end of the red carpet was a small table for Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Waiting was a very handsome Yi Jung who wears a black tuxedo and tie with a white polo inside. He was, patiently waiting for Ga Eul to reach him. At last, Ga Eul arrived and Yi Jung held his hand out for her to take. Slowly, the two sat at the table, both flashing their radiant smiles as cameras took photos of them.

"Tonight, the engagement of Mr. So Yi Jung and Ms. Chu Ga Eul will take place. To formally announce it all to you, may we please call on Master So Min Kyu and Master Chu Il Sook." said the emcee. At that, flashes of light came once more as the two masters got up from their seats and took the center stage.

"Good evening everyone." Said Master So. "I am very pleased to present to all you of that my grandson and the heir to the So clan is finally engaged to none other than the only daughter of the Chu family, Ms. Chu Ga Eul."

"It is a very beautiful scene to see the two of them, seated right in front of us, eh?" Master Chu said. "They look like a match made in heaven and in a few years, these two will finally tie the knot to bind the two families, the Sos and the Chus."

At Master Chu's comment, Ga Eul blushed. She looked at Yi Jung who was smiling to her. He whispered, "Are you nervous?"

"I am. But I'm doing the best I could to imagine that there are no people in front of us." Ga Eul whispered back to him.

Right at that moment when Ga Eul finished whispering, Master So's and Master Chu's speeches were done. Dinner immediately followed after the announcement. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were conversing while having their dinner, as if not aware that all the people inside the hall were staring at them. They were talking and smiling as if they were the only ones inside the hall. From the guests can be heard comments like, "It doesn't seem to be an arranged marriage to me."; "They seem to have wanted the marriage."; "They look perfect together."; "Really a match made in heaven."; "The perfect match."; "Yi Jung and Ga Eul are like **soul mates**."

After dinner, everyone mingled with each other, standing up from their tables to greet the other guests. This one night is a gathering of the wealthy, famous and respectable families all over South Korea and the world. Yi Jung and Ga Eul also mingled with the others, thanking each one of them for coming. Just as time passes by, guests, especially adults, were starting to depart the place, leaving the youngsters. The formal sense of the evening started to disappear as party songs played, with the youngsters dancing and partying. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were acting just like the crowd until a slow song finally began to play. Couples started to head to the dance floor and sway with the slow music.

Yi Jung held his hand in front of Ga Eul which she took. Together, they made their way to the stage. Just like how they danced before, Yi Jung wrapped his arms around her small waist while Ga Eul locked her hands at the back of his neck. What is different form before is that the two's distance now is closer than before. Yi Jung rested his forehead on Ga Eul's. Both were smiling to each other while dancing, their eyes locked into each other's gaze. They were swaying slowly with the music, enjoying their slow rhythm.

"You're beautiful. The most beautiful lady I saw tonight." Yi Jung commented.

Ga Eul, as always, blushed at her fiancé's comment. "And you're the most handsome."

"I always am." Yi Jung smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Yi Jung smiled at the reaction of his fiancée. Sometimes, she's just too childish but that personality of hers is what Yi Jung loves. The playful and childish Ga Eul is truly amazing for him.

"The night's about to end." Yi Jung said.

"Yes." She replied. "At last, the engagement party's over."

Yi Jung made a sad face at what Ga Eul commented.

"Why Sunbae? Why do you have that look?" she asked.

"I don't want to end this night yet but you do."

"Why?"

"I'm still enjoying this moment with you." He said which made Ga Eul blush more than she already is. "Ga Eul- yang, I have a question."

"What is it?"

Yi Jung contemplated. Should he ask her right now? Should he ask if she went to that dance? This dance with Ga Eul right now reminds him so much of the dance that he had with that mysterious girl. How many times had he danced with Ga Eul? So many times before he even danced with that mysterious girl. He would always ask Ga Eul whenever they have parties. And every time they would sway with the music together, he would always feel something inside him snap. He would always feel his heart beating faster than the usual. He always has a smile on his face. Yi Jung would always be enchanted by Ga Eul. Those were what he exactly feels. Right now, he's very certain that the mysterious girl and Ga Eul are the same. Okay, he knows what he'll do. He wouldn't ask her right now. He doesn't want to end this moment yet. Somehow, he's afraid that she would say no. He asked her instead, "Are you happy that you're engaged with me?"

Ga Eul looked at him straight in the eyes. Yes, she's very happy indeed. Who wouldn't be? Her fiancé's So Yi Jung, the most sought after bachelor. He's the heir to the So clan, a very wealthy and famous family. He's a gentleman who very well knows how to make a girl smile and blush. He's like the perfect man, especially now that he threw away his Casanova personality. Most of all, who wouldn't be happy to be engaged to the man you love? "Yes, I am." She answered with a smile. "How about you? Are you satisfied that your fiancée is a simple girl named Chu Ga Eul?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't imagine myself engaged to someone else? I am happy. I am very satisfied that I am engaged to a simple girl named Chu Ga Eul. I wouldn't want any other bride except you."

Ga Eul smiled once more at his answer. Is he telling the truth? Or is it simply because he doesn't want to hurt her? What do his words mean?

They swayed with the music until the last song of the night. Apparently, after the continuous party songs were slow songs. The two didn't sit to rest. They just hang on onto each other, even if they were not dancing. Sometimes, the two of them were just standing on stage.

As they were dancing the last song before the party would officially end, Yi Jung and Ga Eul started dancing once again, both smiling and enjoying. As the song was about to end, Yi Jung and Ga Eul slowed down their dance as if trying to lengthen the time. Yi Jung took his gaze off Ga Eul's eyes and looked at her lips instead. Looking at those luscious lips in front of him, he was very tempted to kiss her. Fighting himself, Yi Jung controlled himself as much as he can. He won't kiss her. He knows that she wouldn't permit him. She has not yet kissed anyone. Why would she let So Yi Jung take her first kiss? But then, they are engaged now. Grandfather Chu said Ga Eul loves him. Would she allow him?

"Sunbae?" She asked Yi Jung for he seems to be in deep thinking.

"May I kiss you?" he finally asked her.

Ga Eul looked at him with so much awe. What did he just ask from her? A kiss? She has never kissed anyone yet before. She has reserved her first kiss to someone she loves- So Yi Jung. Now, he's asking if he could kiss her.

"It's okay if you…" Yi Jung was about to say that it's okay if she doesn't want to but Ga Eul cut him off with a "Yes." from her.

They were looking at each other's lips right now, thinking what it feels once their lips touch. Slowly, Yi Jung removed his head from her forehead and leaned down. At that moment, their gazes shifted from the lips to the eyes of the other. Yi Jung and Ga Eul closed their eyes at the same time. Carefully and gently, Yi Jung placed his lips on hers, savoring the strawberry taste of her lip gloss. His right hand that was at her back a while ago made its way to her cheeks and cupped her small and pretty face, deepening their first kiss. Ga Eul's hands held his neck. After some time, they felt the need for air and broke the kiss. Yi Jung once again rested his forehead against hers and a smile spread across their faces.

"I love you." Yi Jung uttered.

Ga Eul's eyes widened at what she just heard. Isn't she hallucinating? Did he just tell her that he loves her? She looked straight into his eyes and found the sincerity behind those three words he uttered. Deciding that he should know, she whispered back, "I love you too."

------------------

*a/n: Yii! So Yi Jung has been bothered by Grandfather Chu's revelation to him in chapter 10 because he loves her as well! Haha. Does it make sense? xD Hope I made you smile with this chap. Haha. :D Thanks to all the readers (and reviewers)! Love you guys. 3


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D**

----------------

**Chapter 15: Pathetic**

After that night, Yi Jung and Ga Eul became much closer to each other, not to mention more frequent meetings and dates. The F3 and Jan Di noticed this bond happening between the two. They even know that the two kissed at their engagement. Because of that, they started teasing the two harder, with Jan Di joining the F3. Every time their friends would do that, Ga Eul would always blush while Yi Jung would always smile at the thought.

One afternoon, Ga Eul was walking on one of the corridors of Shinhwa towards the F4 lounge. She was to meet Yi Jung there after classes. As she was walking, she saw Rae Min walking towards the other direction. She was to greet Rae Min when the latter stopped in front of Ga Eul and slapped her in the face. Ga Eul held her hand over her cheek and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Rae Min didn't answer and pushed Ga Eul. Ga Eul fell on the floor. "Rae Min- ah, what are you doing?" Ga Eul asked once more.

Rae Min again, ignored her question and bended her knees so that she would be on the same level as Ga Eul. She held Ga Eul's left hand where she wears the diamond engagement ring Yi Jung gave her. Slowly, Rae Min pulled the ring out of Ga Eul' s ring finger. Before the ring finally left her finger, Ga Eul snatched away her hand from Rae Min's grasp and said, "That's my ring!"

At that moment, Rae Min slapped her once again. She tried to hold Ga Eul's hand once more that Ga Eul pushed her away. Slowly, Ga Eul stood up and decided to leave Rae Min there but then, she was stopped by the evil, pulling her hair.

"Ouch. Ah ah." Ga Eul shouted. "Rae Min- ah, that hurts!"

"I know." Rae Min answered with an evil grin spreading across her face. "Give me that ring if you want me to let go of you."

"Why would I?" Ga Eul answered back firmly.

Rae Min pulled her hair harder, causing Ga Eul to let out another scream of pain. "AAAAAAhhhhh!"

"That ring should be mine. I should be Yi Jung's fiancée, not you." Rae Min said to Ga Eul as she pulled Ga Eul's hair harder.

Ga Eul fought back and was able to release her hair from Rae Min's grasp. She pushed the evil. "How did that happen?"

"Yi Jung promised to marry me twelve years ago. I was supposed to be his bride, not you." Rae Min grabbed Ga Eul's left hand once again and started to pull the ring out of Ga Eul's finger but Ga Eul fought back.

Yi Jung came running down to the two as soon as he saw them. He pushed Rae Min when he saw that she was pulling Ga Eul's ring out of her finger. "Yah! What are you doing to my fiancée?" He asked in a fierce and powerful voice. Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul into his arms. Ga Eul was crying.

"That ring is supposed to be mine!" Rae Min answered back. "You promised me Yi Jung Sunbae. You promised to marry me."

Yi Jung put up a confused look. 'What the? When did I promise to marry this psycho?'

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yi Jung answered.

"You don't remember?" Tears started to fall from Rae Min's eyes as well. "You promised me. Twelve years ago. Be… before I left that exhibit, you promised me that I'll be your bride."

Yi Jung thought for a while and he suddenly remembered. "You're that little girl I played with?"

"Yes." Rae Min answered as a smile spread across her face. "I held that promise for twelve years. You're… you're my groom Yi Jung-ah. I'm your bride, not that girl!"

Yi Jung composed himself. He held tighter to Ga Eul. "I may have said those words to you twelve years ago but I have no intention of fulfilling it. As you can see, I'm now engaged. Sorry. That was an empty promise made by a child."

"Yi Jung- ah! You don't love her, don't you?" Rae Min knelt down on the floor and held his legs. "I love you Yi Jung- ah. Marry me!"

"Rae Min- ah, stand up." Yi Jung assisted her. "Please don't be pathetic." Yi Jung turned around with Ga Eul still holding onto him. His fiancée was still crying.

"But you don't love her Yi Jung- ah!" Rae Min shouted at the two of them.

Yi Jung turned to face her. Looking straight into Rae Min's eyes, he said firmly and sincerely, "I love her."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D **

----------------

**Chapter 16: Mission: Stay Away from Psycho Girl**

Yi Jung assisted Ga Eul towards the F4 lounge. Good thing, no one was inside. Ga Eul was still crying in Yi Jung's arms as they entered the lounge. He settled Ga Eul on the sofa while he went to the counter to get her something to drink.

"Drink this." Yi Jung handed a glass of water to her. He sat down beside Ga Eul and assisted her as she drank. Afterwards, Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul closer to him and wrapped her in his arms. Ga Eul was still sobbing Yi Jung caressed her cheek and hair. "Sssshh." He comforted her. "Stop crying. I'm here. I'll protect you."

Ga Eul wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest. Yi Jung tightened his grip onto her. "Are you better now?" Yi Jung asked her. She nodded. "I'm still afraid though." Ga Eul confessed.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here to protect you. From now on, you can call me your bodyguard."

Ga Eul chuckled at that. Yi Jung surely knows how to make her smile.

"You're laughing. I'm serious about that."

"Okay. Okay." she stopped and just closed her eyes to feel Yi Jung's warmth. "Sunbae, what is she talking about a while ago? About her being your bride."

"It doesn't matter. It's a complete nonsense."

"I still want to know." Ga Eul insisted.

"You sure?"

"Hmmmm."

"That happened twelve years ago, when I was a cute naïve little boy who doesn't know anything about love or marriage. I met her on our family's annual exhibit that year. I asked her to play with me, Il Hyun and Eun Jae. I must admit that she was a charming girl back then. But I still think you're cuter when young." He smiled at her. "Anyways, as we were playing, her father called her to leave the place. She was hesitant at first but her father sounded very eager to go. I promised her something I don't know anything about. I said that next time we meet, she'll be my bride. I don't actually mean it. I just want Il Hyun to hear it because I was jealous that he already has a bride- Eun Jae. I promised the same thing Il Hyun promised Eun Jae. However, I did not meet Rae Min again until this year when she entered Shinhwa. I heard, when I was young, that her family got into a scandal and was forced to leave Korea to save their reputation. That's all I could remember."

"You said that you can't imagine yourself engaged to anyone else but you promised to marry someone even before we got together." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"I was stupid that time, okay?" Yi Jung answered.

Ga Eul chuckled once more at her fiance's answer. "I'm just kidding. But come to think of it it's your fault in the first place. She must have held onto that promise for twelve years. She waited that long, only to find out that you're engaged to someone else. That hurts. Waiting isn't easy."

"She already hurt you, but here you are, defending Rae Min."

"She's my friend. I can tell that she's a nice girl. Only that, the man she loves, that promised to marry her, is engaged to someone else. She's heart- broken."

"But still, she has no reason to hurt you. If she wants to be my bride, then she should talk to me. I'm the one who deserves to be beaten, not you."

"How could she do that to you?" Ga Eul looked at him directly into his eyes. "Of course, she wants to appear as a perfect girl in front of you."

"Ga Eul- yang."

"Sunbae, you should talk to her and ask for an apology. At least, explain everything to her- just like what you did just now. That's the least you can do to her."

"Araso. I got it. I'll put it in my to- do list." Yi Jung promised. He pushed Ga Eul's head back to his chest and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I've got one more thing to ask you." Ga Eul uttered.

"What's that?" Yi Jung closed his eyes and placed his chin over her shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said a while ago?"

"What did I say? I've told you many things."

"That… that… you…" Ga Eul was pausing after every word and stuttering.

"That I love you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I meant those three words. For your information, you're the only girl who heard and will hear those three words come out of my mouth- except Omma, of course. I've always wondered when I would be able to say those words to a person. I've always wondered what it feels to say and hear it. The feeling's actually overwhelming. I like it."

Ga Eul smirked at what she just heard. She also blushed at the same time and felt her heart thudding.

"'You love me, don't you?" Yi Jung asked her.

"I… I…"

"I know you do. You said it at the engagement party. Grandfather Chu also said to me that you've loved me for the past two years."

Ga Eul released herself from Yi Jung. Her eyes were wide and full of shock as she looked at him. "Wha… WHAT? My grandfather told you WHAATT?!"

"He said that you've loved me for the past two years." Yi Jung admitted. He held Ga Eul's hands to stop her from doing anything. "I must admit, I was shocked to find out. I didn't feel it. I didn't realize it. How come I had not known it? To tell you the truth, I was very bothered. I first thought that Grandfather Chu was just kidding. I think about it every moment until I realized why I was acting like that. I was bothered because I love you too. I was afraid that Grandfather Chu was lying. I really hoped that he's right anyways. And I guess, he's just plain correct about that."

"How could my… GRANDFATHER!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Don't hate him." Yi Jung pressed her hands to calm her down. "I owe your grandfather. If not for him, I would have stayed a fool and innocent guy who doesn't know he's in love with his fiancée."

"But still…" Ga Eul tried to argue but thought otherwise. Yi Jung is right. Her grandfather did help. "He's not really good in keeping secrets. Aish."

Yi Jung laughed. He brushed her hair away from her cheeks and cupped those chubby things. "You're much better now."

"Aha." Ga Eul answered.

Yi Jung leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Their eyes closed at the same time. Both were waiting to feel the other's lips. A few more inches. Centimeters. And then, "Yah Yi Jung! What are you doing to Ga Eul?" entered the lounge together with Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

Immediately, Yi Jung and Ga Eul broke apart. Yi Jung was chuckling to himself while Ga Eul was blushing.

"Aish. Moment ruined." Yi Jung muttered under his breath.

"Yah So Yi Jung! Even if you're my best friend's fiancé, please have some consideration on what you do!" Jan Di shouted.

"Jan Di- ah, you're being overprotective. Ga Eul can handle Yi Jung by herself." Jae Kyung said.

The others laughed at that while Ga Eul blushed once more.

"I just don't want her to get pregnant even before her marriage." Jan Di reasoned out, teasing her best friend.

"Jan Di- ah!" Ga Eul shouted.

"I don't want to be father before I get married too, Ga Eul- yang. Just so you know." Yi Jung added. "And I don't want to see your tummy big when you walk down the aisle."

"Aish. You guys!" Ga Eul was really turning red. Her friends surely make fun of her sometimes.

"What's that?" Ji Hoo asked out of nowhere. He pointed at Ga Eul's face.

"What do you mean what's that?" Ga Eul inquired.

"You have a small bruise on your left elbow. It must have hit something hard. And it's quite new." Ji Hoo answered.

Ga Eul looked at her left elbow and then, she finally realized that she has indeed a small bruise. "Aish."

"What happened to you?" Jan Di asked. Yi Jung went nearer to Ga Eul and checked her left elbow. "I didn't notice it a while ago." Yi Jung commented.

"Yah Yi Jung! Don't hurt Ga Eul- ah." Jun Pyo shouted at his friend.

"I did not hurt her." Yi Jung replied. He got up from his seat to get a pack of ice to put on Ga Eul's bruise.

"I fell on the floor a while ago. I hit it hard. Pabo. I didn't notice it." Ga Eul said.

"Ga Eul- ah, are you that clumsy?" Woo Bin asked.

"She's not." Yi Jung answered for his fiancée. He sat back on the sofa and slowly put the cold pack on Ga Eul's left elbow. "A psycho pushed her."

"WHAT?" Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Woo Bin chorused.

"Sunbae. Don't be like that." Ga Eul told Yi Jung.

"How can I not be?" Yi Jung answered, irritated. "She has no right to hurt to you."

"What are you two talking about?" Jan Di asked. "A psycho girl hurt Ga Eul? Tell me. Who's that girl?"

"Kang Rae Min." Yi Jung blurted out.

"Aah. She's really a psycho." Jae Kyung added.

"What? Did I hear that right? Why would she do that?" Jan Di asked. "I don't see any reason."

"Actually, there is." Yi Jung said as he put down the ice pack on top of the table. "Can you guys help me?"

"What would we do?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Just help me keep Ga Eul away from that woman. I don't want anything to happen again to her."

"What exactly happened?" Woo Bin asked.

"Sunbae." Ga Eul tried to stop him but Yi Jung shook his head.

"I saw her pulling Ga Eul's engagement ring and her hair a while go. Good thing I found them, if not, Ga Eul could have more bruises than this one." Yi Jung explained.

"Why is she doing that?" Woo Bin questioned.

"She's saying that she should be my bride and not Ga Eul. To make the long story short, I promised her something twelve years ago that if we ever meet again, she'll be my bride. I don't actually mean it though." Yi Jung confessed.

"Pabo, Yi Jung." Jae Kyung called him. "You shouldn't have done that. That girl has a very good memory. Aish. You got yourself involved to a big trouble. She'll do anything to fulfill that promise you gave her."

"I agree." Jun Pyo added.

"What do we do now?" Woo Bin asked.

"For now, let's just keep Ga Eul away from her. I'll talk to her and explain things." Yi Jung answered.

"Would she listen?" Ji Hoo asked. "I have a feeling that girl's one big spoiled brat. You heard Jae Kyung."

"That's all I could do for now. If it doesn't work, let's figure out another thing."

"Okay then. I like this one." Woo Bin commented. "Mission: Stay away from psycho girl."

"Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul called him. "Don't say that about her."

"Ga Eul- ah. Sometimes, please don't be that nice." Jae Kyung said.

"I never thought she'd do that. Don't worry Ga Eul, with me by your side, she'll not be able to touch you." Jan Di assured her friend.

"That's my girlfriend!" Jun Pyo shouted.

"Pabo!" Jan Di told Jun Pyo. "Stop saying nonsense!"

"I'm right about her." Ji Hoo commented.

"We should be careful." Jae Kyung said. "Her family might get involved with this one."

"You guys will help, right?" Yi Jung asked the others.

"Of course, we will." Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Jae Kyung promised Yi Jung.

"Thank you." Yi Jung said.

"I can always depend on you guys." Ga Eul told them.

"Of course, you can!" Woo Bin replied. "What are friends for, right?"

"Gaaah. Let's eat." Jan Di said out of the blue.

"Pabo, stop saying nonsense!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

"Yah! You're shouting at me?!" Jan Di glared at her boyfriend. Jun Pyo closed his mouth and did not dare say another word.

"Let's have some plans going on." Jae Kyung said. All of them stood up from their respective seats and left the lounge.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D **

----------------

**Chapter 17: The Kangs**

After dinner, Yi Jung brought Ga Eul back home. "Good night." Yi Jung whispered to her before Ga Eul went inside the Chu mansion.

"Good night too."

Yi Jung planted a kiss on her forehead first. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"I will." Ga Eul smiled at him. "Sleep well too. Night, Yi Jung." she said.

Yi Jung saw her off first before going back inside his car. He decided to tell his grandfather first what happened earlier before going home. He arrived a little late at the So estate.

"Master Chu." The maid said to the old man sitting in his room. "Young master Yi Jung is outside to see you."

"Let him in." Grandfather So instructed the maid. "Yi Jung- ah. What are you doing here late at night?" Grandfather So asked his grandson as Yi Jung entered his grandfather's bedroom.

"I have something to tell you." He settled on the mat across Grandfather So.

"What is it?"

"It's about Kang Rae Min." Yi Jung said. "I assume you know her, grandfather. She's the daughter of Kang Han Joo."

"What about her?"

"She hurt Ga Eul earlier at school. She tried to get Ga Eul's engagement ring. Good thing I found them and stopped her from hurting Ga Eul more."

"Is Ga Eul alright now?" Grandfather So asked.

"She is. But Ga Eul is still afraid. I am afraid too. I don't know what Rae Min might do to her. Jae Kyung said Rae Min will do anything to fulfill the promise I told her twelve years ago."

"What promise are you talking about?"

"I promised her that she'll be my bride when we meet again. I just met her once, at our exhibition twelve years ago. I didn't mean the promise, though."

"What?!" Grandfather So exclaimed. "Yi Jung- ah, you're a fool!"

"I know I am grandfather. That's why I'm asking for your help." Yi Jung pleaded. "I need to make Ga Eul stay away from that girl. The gang will help me but I still want yours."

"Good thing you thought of that. You'll really need my help. I'm sure that girl will seek the help of her family." Grandfather So said.

"Thank you grandfather. Sorry for dragging you into this."

"Do her grandfather and parents already know about this?" Grandfather So asked.

"Not yet. Not even Appa and Omma."

"You should tell your parents when you go home. I'll call Il Sook tomorrow to inform him."

"Do they really have to know that?"' Yi Jung inquired.

"They should. You don't know what the Kangs can do."

"What do you mean by that, grandfather?"

"Kang Han Joo is a clever man just like his father. They'll do anything to get want they want."

Yi Jung was quite confused at what his grandfather was talking about. "I can't understand anything."

"Yi Jung, do you remember the issue years ago when the government were looking for art pieces missing?"

"Yes. Those were pieces from medieval Korea, right?"

"Right." Grandfather So answered. "Those pieces were missing until Il Sook and I found those under the hands of Kang Bo Yoon, Han Joo's father. We found out that those pieces were smuggled out of Korea. It's kind of their underground business."

"They are smugglers?" Yi Jung asked, shocked of what he just found out.

"Yes." Grandfather So answered. "After we found out about that, Il Sook and I immediately informed the authorities. They were sued and found guilty but Bo Yoon paid so that he could be released. Afterwards, all of the Kangs went abroad to save their reputation. They stayed there for years until I found out that they came back to Korea this year. Han Joo came to me and offered me an arranged marriage between you and Rae Min."

"What?!"

"I declined, of course. I don't want to our family to be associated with them. I did not tell him any reason. Han Joo kept on bugging me about that marriage so I talked to Il Sook and asked him to arrange a marriage between you and Ga Eul. Both of your parents agreed. Besides, Il Sook and I both know that you two love each other. Better that we make the first move to make you close. You're wuite slow on her, Yi Jung."

"So that's why you arranged that?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yes. Hey, you should thank me." Grandfather So teased.

Yi Jung chuckled at his grandfather's comment. "Thank you. But, why would he want me to marry Rae Min?"

"A marriage to a So will bring their previous reputation back. The memory of them being art thieves would be forgotten once they get associated with a So. Aish." Grandfather So cursed. "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into? I assume Rae Min already told that to her father. Han Joo will think that you really want to marry his daughter and the engagement between you and Ga Eul is just an act. I'm sure he'll help his daughter in whatever ways he could. If their family smuggled before, I'm sure he could do something just as bad as that, or worse."

"I've got the guys behind me- Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Even Jan Di and Jae Kyung. I'm sure they'll all help. We just need to get Ga Eul away from Rae Min and her family."

"Is that enough? What if they'd do something that you guys won't know? It's better if we do some action before we see what they'd do."

"We've got seven families working together." Yi Jung pointed out. "I'm sure we'll know it."

"Don't be too relaxed Yi Jung." Grandfather So replied.

"Grandfather, it's the F4 we're talking about here."

"Even so. Just be careful Yi Jung."

"I will. We will."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D **

-------------

**Chapter 18: I was never yours**

"Do I really need these people? Yi Jung, for goodness sake, she's merely a student just like us. They are overacting." Ga Eul said to Yi Jung as they were walking across the fields of Shinhwa.

"It's our families that wanted those men. Not me. The guys and I can guard you well enough."

"I can handle myself."

"You can? What if I didn't come on time when she was hurting you the last time?"

"Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul pleaded him. "Please don't treat her like she's a bad girl or something."

"She is. I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

"Have you talked to her? Maybe she has her reason for doing so."

"Her reason is that she wants you to get out of my life and be married to me. Ga Eul, do we really have to go over this thing again?"

"You promised me that you will talk to her and explain. Just say your reason and apologize. She'll understand. You said you'll put it on your to- do list."

"There's no need for that."

Ga Eul halted. She loosened his grip on her hand and stopped dead on the middle of the road.

"What? Come on." Yi Jung asked her to.

"Yi Jung Sunbae, you've broken a lot of your promises already. You've forgotten your promise to her that's why she's acting that way. If you continue to do that, I guess I won't believe the promises you said before and will say in the future. Talk to her first. If you don't do that, expect that I won't be talking to you anymore." She turned around.

"Damn." Yi Jung cursed under his breath. "Why did I make a lot of promises in my life?"

C,")

"Rae Min- ah." Yi Jung called her as she passed by the corridor of Shinhwa.

"Yi Jung- ah!" Rae Min's depressed face suddenly turned to a delighted one when she heard Yi Jung call her name. She stopped by in front of him and smiled.

"Can we talk?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Of course we can."

Yi Jung brought Rae Min to an empty classroom. He started, "First, I would like to say sorry for what I said to you the last time. I was so angry at the moment."

"Okay."

"Next is, I want to know your reason why you did that to Ga Eul."

Rae Min's eyes rolled at her name. "She doesn't deserve the ring, Yi Jung. I do. I'm your fiancée and not her. I suppose you remember it all. Right?"

"I remember the things that happened twelve years ago."

"So, does that mean I'm going to be your bride now?" she smiled.

"No." Yi Jung firmly said. "That's not what I'm going to say." Rae Min kept quiet. "I'm apologizing for not being able to fulfill that promise."

"Why?" she asked, teary- eyed.

"I just made that promise so that my brother will hear it. I was jealous of him for having a bride that early. And then I saw you, a charming young girl. I really had fun playing with you that day. But the promise I gave you, I have no intention of fulfilling it."

Rae Min let out a soft smile at that. "So, you never really liked me." Yi Jung didn't answer. "Even if a lot of people say that I look like Ga Eul, there would be no chance for you to like me, right?" Still, she didn't receive an answer from Yi Jung. "Do you still believe that the girl you danced before is Ga Eul? And not me? Even if I'm telling you right now that's it's really me? Yi Jung, can't you see the similarities. At least, I want you to know that it's me."

Yi Jung looked at her straight into the eyes. There was desperation and sadness in her eyes. "How can you prove to me that it's really you? Aside from the perfume, the hair, height, voice. You and Ga Eul are all similar in those aspects."

Rae Min thought for a while. "You can dance with me now. You'll feel the presence of that mysterious girl you're looking for."

"I'm not doing that." Yi Jung replied firmly.

"Why? That's the only thing that would prove you that I'm really that girl." she emphasized on the word really, as if saying that Yi Jung is making mistakes by thinking that it's not her and Ga Eul, instead.

"There's one more thing that only that mysterious girl would know."

"What?"

Yi Jung chuckled. "It's definitely not you Rae Min. If I'm that girl, I would certainly remember what I said to the guy I danced with. Guys are not as observant as me when it comes to the perfume, or the hair and others. The only way a guy would know that that mysterious girl is indeed someone, he would surely remember her words and what they talked about."

"Well, I do remember." she defended.

"Then what is it?" Yi Jung challenged her.

"Uh. Uh. Uhmmmm." She said those repeatedly. Of course, she would never know what those words were because she is not that mysterious girl.

"You don't know, do you?" Yi Jung asked her. He certainly observed the uneasiness and the deep thinking that Rae Min is doing. She is certainly thinking of something.

"Happy birthday, Oppa!" She finally said out of desperation when Yi Jung was about to stand up from his seat and leave.

"Wrong." Yi Jung replied. He turned round and faced the door of the room. He was about to turn the knob when he heard Rae Min's voice saying, "I'll remember! I know it. I know that I know it." she insisted.

"I only give one chance to things like that, Rae Min- ah. I can't give you another one. Surely, you'd find it out. Don't dare ask my friends. If Woo Bin told you the characteristics I was looking for, this time, he would not. Only I and that girl know it."

"So you think it's really Chu Ga Eul? That girl?"

"Even if my mind is not certain about that, my heart is. There's no other girl who made me feel that way besides Ga Eul and the mysterious girl." Tears slowly went down Rae Min's eyes. "Just so you know, she's the one who asked me to apologize and talk to you. I wouldn't do it on myself. She's a good girl, Rae Min- ah. She treats you as one too even if you hurt her. Ga Eul still treats you as a friend."

"She would never be a friend to me anymore. She stole you from me Yi Jung."

"She never did that because even for once, I was never yours."

C,")

"Ga Eul- yang!" Yi Jung approached Ga Eul, who was sandwiched between two men in black. "I already talked to her." He grabbed her hand.

Ga Eul stared at him. "And you made her cry."

"She cried herself." Yi Jung defended.

"You must have said something that made her cry Yi Jung Sunbae. Why do you always make women cry?"

"Yah yah Ga Eul. You're accusing me. If I dated a lot of girls before, I made it clear with them that what we have is just a fling, alright? If they cried, that's their fault for assuming things."

Ga Eul smiled at him. She pinched his nose with her free hand. "You're too defensive. I was just guessing if she really cried and you proved me that she really did. Why did she?"

"Heart- broken, maybe."

"I want to comfort her."

"Why? She could hurt you once more if you do that."

"She's still my friend, Yi Jung."

"But she doesn't treat you as one."

"How would you know?" Ga Eul asked him.

"She told me." Yi Jung replied. "I don't know if things cleared up when I talked to her a while ago. We still need to be careful and have your bodyguards with you."

"Boo." Ga Eul pouted.

"Or do you want me to guard you myself."

"That's better." Ga Eul giggled. "Wait, you really talked to her?"

"Yes."

"That's fast."

"I can't stand not talking to you. You tortured me when you said that."

"Sweet talker." Ga Eul called him as she pinched his nose once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D **

-------------

**Chapter 19: Missing Ga Eul**

"Jan Di- ah!" Ga Eul called on the other line of the phone.

"What?" Jan Di asked, sleepily.

"I'm outside your house right now."

"Huh?" Jan Di asked, shocked of what she just heard. "What are you doing there? Yah! Your parents and Yi Jung will be worried if they didn't see you sleeping on your bed!" she got up from her bed and hurriedly went outside to meet Ga Eul.

"Jan Di- ah." Ga Eul begged from the other line.

The door of the Geum mansion opened and Jan Di came running to her friend. "Pabo. What are you doing here?"

"I just want to get away from those bodyguards. I want to get back to the way it was before. I was about to ask you if I could spend the night in your house tonight. I already left a message for Appa, Omma and Yi Jung." Ga Eul replied.

"But Ga Eul, you know the situation."

"We can't be sure that they'll really do something to me. Rae Min hasn't talked to me since that incident happened. And what Grandfather So said is all about the past. Things change."

"Even so." Jan Di said firmly. "For your own safety, just go back home now. You are safer at home than mine, Ga Eul. I'm sorry. The circumstances won't let you live normally again."

Ga Eul gave her best friend a weak smile. "It's okay, Jan Di. I understand. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll just drive home."'

"Ga Eul, I'm really sorry." Jan Di apologized again. "Call me if you're already home, okay?"

"I will." Ga Eul promised her best friend.

C,")

As Ga Eul was driving back home in her Porsche, a black Mercedes blocked her way. Ga Eul beeped to let the driver of the Mercedes know that he needs to adjust his car. However, the driver didn't seem to notice her. She let out a few minutes pass by but the black Mercedes won't just move. She then decided to take a turn and head back when suddenly, another black Mercedes blocked her way. Completely irritated, Ga Eul went out of her car to talk to the drivers of the two Mercedes blocking her way. As soon as she stepped out of her car, a hand from behind covered her nose. In a flash, Ga Eul dozed to unconsciousness.

C,")

"Damn. Pick your phone, Geum Jan Di." Yi Jung muttered as he listened to the ringing phone from the other line. He was completely worried. Ga Eul sent a message to him last night that she would spend the night at Jan Di's. As soon as he got up from bed, he tried to call Ga Eul but she's not answering her phone. Now, he tried to call Jan Di but she's not answering hers as well. "Damn." He cursed again. He doesn't know what it is but something inside him tells him that something's isn't right.

After trying to call Ga Eul and Jan Di for a few times, Yi Jung decided to call a different number. He picked Jun Pyo. "Yah Jun Pyo, can you please call Jan Di for me? She's not answering her phone. Ga Eul said that she would sleep at Jan Di's last night. I was trying to contact Ga Eul but she's not picking her phone."

"Okay bro. I'll call you after Jan Di." Jun Pyo assured his friend.

Yi Jung waited for a few minutes until Jun Pyo called him back again. "Is Ga Eul there?" Yi Jung asked as soon as he pressed the green button.

"No. Jan Di said that Ga Eul did come to her house last night but she asked Ga Eul to go home. Jan Di said that Ga Eul still hasn't called her to tell her she's home. Maybe Ga Eul is still sleeping." Jun Pyo said.

"Okay okay. Thanks. I'll call their house."

Yi Jung then dialed the number to the Chu's. A maid picked up the phone and immediately, Yi Jung asked if Ga Eul was still sleeping inside her room. The maid answered that Ga Eul is not in her room. Mr. and Mrs. So told them that Ga Eul is at a friend's house. He also called Grandfather Chu's house and again, he received the same answer that Ga Eul is not there. He dialed the number to Grandfather So's just to check out. Again, Ga Eul's not there.

"Where's she?" he asked himself. Yi Jung dialed another number. It's Woo Bin's now. "Bro, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it? Anytime. Anything." Prince Song responded.

"Ga Eul's missing. I can't find her. Can you send off your men to look for her?"

"Of course. They'll be searching right away." Woo Bin paused for a while. From the other line, Yi Jung could hear Woo Bin giving orders to his men. "They're off now. I'd start looking for her too. I'll call Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Go on and find her. We'll call you if we find out anything."

"Okay. Thanks bro." Yi Jung hung up.

As soon as his call with Woo Bin ended, Yi Jung picked his car keys and rushed to his car. He went to every place he could think of. He first went to Shinhwa and checked all the places where she could be- the library, her classroom, the gymnasium, the auditorium. But still, he hasn't found her there. He decided to check other places as well. He checked out a few hotels but still, no sign of Ga Eul checking in. He then hurried to the mall and tried to search for her, still, no Ga Eul. As he was walking back to his car, Yi Jung's phone rang. It was Woo Bin. "What's up?"

"My men can't find Ga Eul. They've searched every place but she was nowhere to be found. Even Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and my searching turned to nothing. My men just found one thing. Ga Eul's car was parked in an empty lot near the river. They didn't see her there, though. Her things were all there- her phone, wallet and some other clothes. We doubt that it's robbery. She could be kidnapped."

"I bet she has something to do with this." Yi Jung said. Worry is obvious in his voice.

"Who's she?"

"Who else? Kang Rae Min."

--------------

*a/n: second to the last chapter. xD thanks for all the reiews. Love them, as usual. ;D


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D **

-------------

**Chapter 20: Tables turned**

In a dark, massive, empty and quiet room, Ga Eul shrugged as she heard voices around her. She felt her hands tied at her back while her mouth was kept shut by a handkerchief. She couldn't move an inch since the knot is too tight. Ga Eul decided to stay quiet and keep her eyes closed as to listen to the voices.

"What do we do with her?" a deep man's voice asked.

"We just need to keep her there until Master tells us to what to do to her." replied another man's voice.

"Don't you think the chemical we used is too strong? She's supposed to be awake by now."

"I'm sure she'll wake up in a few minutes."

C,")

"You really think Rae Min is involved?" Woo Bin asked from the other line.

"Who could it else be?" Yi Jung asked. "I can't think of anyone else who would do that to her."

"Do you think she'd go to that point where she'd kidnap Ga Eul?"

"I can only think of her as the suspect."

"Alright. Then we consider as the prime suspect. Didn't Ga Eul leave any message to you last night? Jan Di said that Ga Eul told her that she left a message to you, and her parents."

"Where? I didn't see a message in my phone."

"Maybe she e- mailed you." Woo Bin responded.

"Oh. Yeah, right. I'll check my mail first. I'll call you when I find out something."

"Same here. My men are still searching for her. I'll update you with the latest news."

After they hung up the phone, Yi Jung immediately connected his phone to the internet and checked his e- mail. There it is. Ga Eul left him a message last night, at around 11:15 in the evening."

_Yi Jung- ah, I would just like to inform you that I'm off to Jan Di's tonight. Really, I can't stand those bodyguards seeing my every move. Their eyes follow me in every direction I go and to every movement I do. They would even follow me to the comfort room. Gosh. You know that I'm not used to it. If you're wondering how I would go out of my room, let me tell you that I know how to climb a tree. :) Anyways, I'll be sending you a message once I get there. If Jan Di won't let me in, (that's pretty much how I think my escape would turn out tonight) I'll be spending the night in the house we have by the river. You know that I love that place. Don't worry. I'll bring blankets and jackets with me._

_-Ga Eul_

"Their house by the river?" Yi Jung asked himself. He immediately pocketed his phone and went towards his car and sped up. After around 30 minutes of driving, he arrived at the place Ga Eul was talking about and just like what Woo Bin said, her Porsche is indeed parked in the empty lot near the house she as talking about. Yi Jung saw Woo Bin's men searching the place.

"Young master So." One of Woo Bin's men bowed down at him.

"Have you found anything here?" Yi Jung asked them.

"We didn't find Miss Chu here. However, we found this note, just a few minutes ago. We are about to call Young master Song to inform him." he handed the note over to Yi Jung.

As Yi Jung read the words in the note, his eyes widened with horror. Worry, anxiety and anger can be seen in his face as his eyes passed by each word.

_ If you still want to see her, meet me in Shinhwa's auditorium at 4 PM. –Rae Min_

"Is she this desperate and pathetic?!" Yi Jung shouted. He crumpled the little paper and threw it to the ground. "And why at 4 PM?! What if she has already done something to her? Damn."

C,")

"Why is she still not waking up?" a new man's voice came.

"We don't know Master. The chemical we gave her last night was just to last ten hours, it's already past lunch now and she's still not waking up." Another one answered.

"Check her pulse." The new man ordered.

As instructed, a palm touched Ga Eul's arm and checked her pulse. "Her pulse is still normal, Master."

"Then why is she not waking up yet? Maybe that girl is acting as if she's sleep. Slap her." the Master ordered.

But before a palm landed on Ga Eul's face, a girl's voice stopped them from doing so. "Stop!"

"Ohh. Rae Min- ah, what are you doing here?" the new man asked.

"I'm checking on her Appa." Rae Min responded with a smirk on her face. "So, she's really here."

"Yes dear. She'll never be against you and Yi Jung anymore." The new man, who happens to be Rae Min's father, Kang Han Joo, said.

Rae Min eyed the 'sleeping' Ga Eul curiously. She went around her a few times, examining every detail of Ga Eul's face. She touched her soft hair and chubby cheeks, as well as her fair skin. "Why does he love you so much?" Rae Min asked as she circled Ga Eul once more. "You and I have those soft curls. We use the same perfume. We even have the same height and the almost the same voice. Why you? Of all the people? I can't understand how Yi Jung loved you when he could have just loved me. I can't see our difference as individuals in terms of the physical aspect. You and I are both girls coming from a well to- do family. We are both second year high school girls who study at Shinhwa Most of all, we are two girls who love him the most. But why did he pick you between the two of us? He met me first. He met you years after he made me a promise. But he threw that one away just to have you as his bride. Why is the world so unfair?!" Rae Min finally burst out into tears. Her father came to her and hugged his daughter and comforted her.

"That's why we have her now, Rae Min- ah. She won't break you and Yi Jung apart. The Kangs and Sos will be united by the two of you. You'll have him and be happy. We'll have our family name back to the way it used before and we'll live the same way we lived before. Don't you like it sweetheart?"

Rae Min nodded. Tears kept falling down her face as she buried herself more into her father's hug. As the father and daughter were having their moment, Ga Eul peeked to see the two Kangs hugging. She heard all the words Rae Min said. Yes, why is the world unfair? People has always seen Rae Min as the bad girl in this story but in Ga Eul's eyes, Rae Min is just a girl who loves a man that won't reciprocate her love back. And really, she's just after the promise this man has given her. She waited to see him again after twelve years. She held onto that promise. But, why did things turn out to be this way? Why did the tables suddenly turn?

C,")

Yi Jung, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Jae Kyung arrived at the Shinhwa auditorium a little earlier than the set time. It was just 3: 30 when they arrived. They were about to wait for Rae Min inside the auditorium but as Yi Jung pushed the door open, he found out that it was locked. They had no choice but to wait outside the auditorium.

As they were waiting for 4: 00 to finally arrive, Jun Pyo yelled at Jan Di out of the blue. "Pabo! Why did you let her go last night? You could have just accepted her."

"I'm sorry!" Jan Di apologized for like the millionth time today. Really, Jun Pyo has been pointing out that she was the reason why Ga Eul was kidnapped. Even if Yi Jung has already said that it's not her fault, the worry, anxiety and anger that she sees from Yi Jung's eyes won't let her guilt go. "I'm really sleepy last night so I wasn't able to think rationally. I'm used of telling her for days that she's safe at home and nowhere else. I know it's my fault. I'm really sorry. Of course, I don't want this to happen to. She's my best friend and I'm as worried as you guys are."

"Jan Di- ah, stop saying sorry." Yi Jung said for also the millionth time today.

"We didn't know this would happen." Ji Hoo said. "Don't blame yourself. No one wanted this to happen."

"He's right Jan Di." Jae Kyung said as she patted Jan Di's back.

"Just don't listen to Jun Pyo. You know that all words coming from his mouth are unbelievable." Woo Bin said.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Yi Jung heard his watch. He's not really listening to the conversation the five is having. He's much focused on what time it is. He looked at his watch again. 3:58 PM. Two more minutes. He was tapping his foot, waiting for the door to in front of him to open. As he was staring at it blankly, his phone rang. Caller ID: Kang Rae Min.

"What do you need?" Yi Jung immediately asked as soon as she pressed the red button.

"I only need you Yi Jung." Rae Min answered from the other line. "Don't bring others with you. I only want you to come inside the auditorium. The door will open at exactly 4: 00. Go inside right away and lock the door as soon as you entered. Don't ask. Just do this if you still want to see her." and then she hung up.

Yi Jung looked at his phone, confused of Rae Min's instructions. What is she planning? What is she up to? She said that he needs to follow her instructions if he still wants to see her. He has no choice.

Tick tock. Tick tock. 30 seconds before 4: 00 PM. Yi Jung stood there, as if guarding the door. The other five were still conversing a few feet away and he was sure that if he opened the door right away and locked it, the others wouldn't be able to follow him inside. Tick tock. Tick tock. 10 more seconds. He waited and then, he heard it. He heard a lock click from the inside. As soon as he took notice of that sound, Yi Jung opened the door to the auditorium and squeezed himself in. He then immediately locked the door.

"Yah Yi Jung!!!" the others called him from the outside as soon as he entered. He heard banging and thumping. He simply shouted at them, "She only wants me. Don't follow!!!" How he wished the others heard that.

The auditorium was quiet and dark. He slowly made his way to the center. As soon as he reached it, a spotlight flashed at him and he heard a very familiar voice. "Yi Jung- ah!!!"

It was Ga Eul and she was running towards him. Ga Eul gave him a hug as she reached him.

"Are you alright?" Yi Jung asked as he too wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." She nodded in affirmation. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine as well. Where's she?" Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul pulled back from his hug and turned to her back. There, at the end of the room was Kang Rae Min, making her way towards them. "Rae Min- ah." Ga Eul softly uttered her name.

As Rae Min approached them, she noticed the relief Yi Jung felt when he saw Ga Eul. She saw how he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and move his feet in front of her as if saying that, 'Don't dare go near her.'

"Yi Jung- ah." Rae Min greeted him with a smile. "It's so nice to see you again."

"For me, it's not." Yi Jung answered bluntly.

"Yi Jung- ah!" Ga Eul called his name in a tone saying, 'Stop it!'

"I see that you are now relieved to see her again, aren't you?" Rae Min asked as she stopped a few meters away from the couple.

Yi Jung didn't answer and just continued to stare into Rae Min's asked with his fiery red, frightening eyes.

"Don't give me that loom Yi Jung. if not for me, you wouldn't see her once again." Rae Min said.

"How can that be?" Yi Jung asked.

"She's telling the truth." Ga Eul replied.

Rae Min smiled at them. "Look Yi Jung. Don't treat me that way. Ga Eul already said that I'm telling the truth. Won't you believe your girlfriend?"

"Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung turned to face Ga Eul. "Don't tell me she blackmailed you?"

"No. She did not." Ga Eul replied. "To tell you the truth," Ga Eul was about to tell the story when Rae Min cut her off.

"Don't tell him yet, Ga Eul. Tell him later." Rae Min smiled. "I'll go now. You two, have fun." She turned to leave the two behind. Rae Min has just walked a few steps when she turned back to them and flashed them another smile. "Yi Jung- ah. You're right. That girl is not really me. Sorry for lying and for making uhmmm… trouble. Don't worry. You'll never see me again." She then gave them another smile, now sadder and weaker than the previous ones. She turned around once again and walked straight out of the auditorium from the other exit.

"What's up with her? What is she talking about?" Yi Jung asked.

Before Ga Eul could even speak up, the door where Yi Jung entered smashed open. Yi Jung and Ga Eul saw Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Jae Kyung posed as if they just kicked the door. As soon as the door dropped to the floor, they hastened to Yi Jung and Ga Eul. "Are you two alright?" they asked. "Where's the evil?"

"She's not evil." Ga Eul answered them. "She already went away."

"And she told me that I'll never see her again. Ga Eul- yang, what is she talking about? What happened?"

_FLASHBACK_

Rae Min broke away from his father's hug. She then turned to face Ga Eul again and said, "Wake up. I know you're awake."

'Doomed.' Ga Eul told herself. She slowly opened her eyes to find Rae Min and Han Joo saring at her.

"So you're really awake?" Han Joo asked. "You lying…" Han Joo was to slap Ga Eul but then, Rae Min held her father's hand and stopped him. "Why Rae Min- ah? You want to do it yourself?"

"No I don't."

"Then what do we do with her?" Han Joo asked.

"Let her go." Rae Min answered.

"What?! What's happening to you?"

"Appa, this is not right." Rae Min said. "Let's just let her go."

"But…" Han Joo tried to argue but then Rae Min cut him off.

"I love him. I really do. But I can't do anything about their love for each other. I already did all that I could but things wouldn't just go my way. The world's unfair to me. But I've been unfair to them too. Let's just say we're even. And as for our family name, we can make our new one in a new country. I don't want to go back here anymore." Rae Min said to her father.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Well then." Han Joo said. "I can never say no to my daughter."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So you're really okay?" Jan Di asked Ga Eul as they settled down at the F4 lounge.

"I really am. See, I told you guys that she's not a bad person." Ga Eul said.

"Okay okay." Jae Kyung said as she gestured a surrender sign.

"I still don't like her, nonetheless." Ji Hoo answered. "But I don't really hate her."

"Let's just toast for Ga Eul's safety!" Jun Pyo proposed.

They all drank their respective drinks. As soon as Woo Bin was finished he asked Yi Jung one unexpected question. "Yi Jung- ah, have you asked Ga Eul if she's the one in your birthday dance? Since Rae Min already said that she's not the girl, then I guess you only have Ga Eul left."

Yi Jung looked from Woo Bin to Ga Eul. Yeah. He almost forgot that thing. He eyed his fiancée and asked her, "Honestly Ga Eul, are you that mysterious girl I danced with at my birthday dance?"

Ga Eul suddenly turned to a bright shade of pink when Yi Jung asked her that question. She doesn't want to answer him yet. She bowed down and didn't look at him.

"Yah, answer me." Yi Jung told her firmly.

Ga Eul looked up at him because she heard Yi Jung's demanding voice. She looked at him straight into his eyes as she got up from her seat and walked towards him, their gazes locked into each other. She continued to walk until her face was a few inches away from him. Suddenly, Ga Eul gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled after doing so, turned and then left the room with a bright shade of pink escaping her cheeks.

**THE END**

**------------**

*a/n: Thanks to all those who read my fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter. :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple! :D **

-------------

**Epilogue: Last Dance**

**4 Months Later**

"Happy birthday Ga Eul!" Ga Eul read the message Jan Di sent her at exactly 12 midnight. She smiled to herself as she remembered that today's her special day. She stood up from her bed and showered to get ready for school. She was smiling to herself like crazy as she neared Shinhwa. Ga Eul can't wait what Yi Jung will do for her today.

As Ga Eul was walking the corridors of Shinhwa, men in black suits blocked her way. Without saying anything, the men grabbed both of Ga Eul's arms and lifted her from the ground and blindfolded her as to not see where they would be delivering her. As Ga Eul was carried to a place she doesn't know where, she started to scream and shout but it seems that no one has heard her. "Yah! Where are you taking me? Yah!"

After a few minutes, the men in black suits finally let go of her and rested her gently on the ground. As she was about to remove her blindfold, a hand from nowhere grabbed her right hand and settled his other hand on her back. A slow music began to play and Ga Eul had no choice but to sway with the music as well. "Happy birthday Ga Eul." The man said to her.

A wide grin spread across her face. The voice that she just heard was very familiar. "Jun Pyo Sunbae?"

"Wow. Right." Jun Pyo replied. "Don't remove your blindfold yet." Jun Pyo let go of her hand then another one took it.

"You may be one year older but you're still beautiful." Said the next man.

She smiled once more and said, "Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"Good guess." Replied the second man who danced with her. as Ji Hoo let go of her hand, another one grabbed it.

"I guess you know who am I, right? Happy birthday." the third man asked.

"Of course, I do. Woo Bin Sunbae."

"Very good." Woo Bin replied with a big smile on his face.

As Woo Bin let go of her, another one stepped in and Ga Eul is sure who this guy is. Unlike the other three who danced with one hand holding Ga Eul's, this man danced with her with both of his hands placed at her back and locked. Ga Eul locked her hands as well at the back of his neck. That made the two's distance closer. Ga Eul is so sure who this guy is. She recognizes the perfume he uses as well as the smooth suit he was wearing. Before Ga Eul could say his name, the man broke the silence between them first.

"Happy birthday, Ga Eul- yang." and he reached for her blindfold and untied it.

"Yi Jung Sunbae." Ga Eul softly called him.

When Ga Eul's blindfold was removed, she was amazed at her surroundings. They are still inside the same auditorium in Shinhwa. They were swaying in the middle of the room and Ga Eul could see a lot of people staring at them as they danced. Balloons were scattered on the floor and there were also flying ones. Rose petals were also raining down at them as they swayed with the slow music, (which Ga Eul remembered as the same one played at Yi Jung's birthday).

"I wish all the best for my Ga Eul- yang. I hope you like this one." Yi Jung said to her.

"You know that I do." Ga Eul replied with a wide smile on her face. She was smiling like crazy at the moment.

The two danced with a few more slow songs. They kept their gazes locked at each other as they swayed and swayed with the music. "You made me extremely happy today, Yi Jung. You made my day."

"I know I do." Yi Jung smirked. As the last song was nearing to the end, Yi Jung said, "The last song's about to end but I won't say goodbye to you, unlike what you did on my birthday."

"Huh?"

"You left me that day with a mixture of shock, awe and enchantment as well as curiosity. I won't be leaving you that way today."

Ga Eul's smile grew wider as she heard those words coming out of Yi Jung's mouth. He held her hand as the song stopped. Yi Jung caressed the diamond ring sparkling in her finger. "Do you know what this ring means?" Yi Jung asked her.

"What?"

"No matter what happens, no matter what obstacles and problems we face, always remember that in the end, it will always be you and me. You and I will sway with the music together even if our feet hurt. We'll support each other and keep dancing. That ring is a promise that I'll always be your last dance."


End file.
